Realizing FlutterCord
by Kristianna000
Summary: Fluttershy begins to feel slightly awkward when Discord tries every day to entrance her with romance and wit. Soon enough, the mare becomes aware that her feelings of discomfort were only to cover for what she knew all along... She loves him. I know, I know. This isn't everyone's favorite ship, but I quite like it. It's ADORABLE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Autumn leaves crunched soundly under her hooves and piles of snow glistened as she trotted through her garden, shivering slightly. Fluttershy hummed quietly to herself as she watered her plants, finally finished with feeding all of her animals. In a desperate attempt to make Angel eat his last carrot, the pegasus had tripped and sprained her hoof. Yes, she was angry at her pet for a small time, but she knew that he had never meant to hurt her and had forgiven him. The bunny quickly gobbled the carrot after the fall.

Wincing a little every time she added weight to the hurt hoof, Fluttershy decided to use her wings as a help. When she flew a little in the air, she flinched as she felt someone pull her into a hug.

"Who…?" she gasped, but her answer came sooner than intended when the creature that hugged her revealed to be Discord.

"Surprise!" he laughed. "Caught you off guard there, didn't I?" He smirked when he noticed her blush.

"O-oh, I suppose…" she shrugged it off and smiled up at him. "What are you doing here? Didn't Celestia call you to her castle for five months of chaotic-harmony magic tests?" Discord rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"No!" she exclaimed, sorry for doubting him. "I could never feel that way to a friend. I was just curious." Fluttershy's ears twitched a little when she thought she heard him mutter something, but ignored it.

"Yeah, a friend…" Discord had murmured too low for her to hear. Shaking himself he added, "The five months are over, silly. Didn't you keep watch on your calendar? Or…" he turned away from her, secretly smiling. "Or have I become something of your distaste?"

The pegasus gasped when she heard this. "No! No Discord, never. I guess I was just so used to hoping you back that I… I started to think that you wouldn't come back…" she turned away, blushing.

The draconequus shook his head and chuckled softly, bringing her into another embrace. "I know, I am simply joking, my dear. Now how about we do something fun together?"

Fluttershy felt flustered for a moment, but her head cleared again when he let her go. "Sure? I mean… I guess we could take a walk through the forest… the safe part anyway. Since the snows have been very benign lately, it's beautiful this winter."

"Indeed you are." He sighed dreamily.

"What?" she jerked her head up, confused at what she thought he said.

"W-what?" Discord stammered, clearly embarrassed that she had heard him. "I-I said… i-indeed it is… what did you think I said?" His moment of embarrassment was over when she was the one feeling flustered again.

"O-oh," she flushed a deep red, "nothing. So… do you want to take that walk now?" Fluttershy used the idea as an excuse to get him to not ask any more questions, but it didn't work.

"What, my dear?" he smirked, moving closer to the pegasus. "What did you think I said?"

She shied away from him and nearly fell backwards if it hadn't been for his tail, catching her and lifting her up so that she was nearly inches away from his face.

"N-nothing!" she spoke in desperation, trying hard to struggle from his grip, but he was too strong. "Really Discord, it was nothing."

His grin broadened wickedly as he continued to fluster her. "If it has you this worked up, then it's clearly something. What did you think, my dear?"

Fluttershy held her breath, but then let it out in a long sigh, knowing she had to tell the truth. "I thought you said that… that I was beautiful…" she trailed off.

"But you are, my dear!" he set her down gently and began to walk towards the forest. "Now, I believe I have tortured you enough with the question," he winked, "so how about that nature walk?"

Still blushing slightly, the pegasus followed her draconequus friend into the safe part of the forest. The trees burned brightly with the stunning arrangement of icicles and snow blanketing the top of each branch as they continued deeper into the Everfree. Fluttershy gasped joyously as she noticed a Star Spider crawling out from under a rock.

"Hello, friend!" she spoke cheerily.

Pausing, Discord turned to her.

"What is that?" he asked.

"A spider." The pegasus giggled at his recoil in disgust.

"I still don't understand why you insist on enjoying those… those things! I don't know any pony that would. Besides you." He muttered the last part.

Fluttershy laughed a little stronger. "Don't worry. Mr. Spider here is just waiting for some of those pesky flies to land in the web." She straightened and continued, not noticing how dreamily Discord was staring at her.

Walking behind her in silence was so interesting. He would watch as the little pony stopped every so often to talk to a groundhog, muskrat, or even a mouse. _She's so adorable!_ He thought.

Her mane was very well kept, so soft and well-groomed. Strangely enough, the creature felt that he could stand forever and be lost in the depth of her beautiful, hypnotizing teal eyes. Even though she would never feel the exact same about him, and even though Discord might not have admitted it, he loved her ever so much.

. . .

Fluttershy clopped into her house. Arriving in her living room and collapsing on the warm couch gave her instant relief from her two hour walk with Discord. Slowly, she closed her eyes and rested.

The pegasus gasped when she noticed the draconequus in front of her, looming down over her.

"Are you tired, my dear?" he asked.

"Oh my, yes." She sighed. "That walk really got on my hoof muscles, but also my shoulders. I feel so tight." Hoping that a sleep would ease them up, she closed her eyes once again.

Fluttershy's eyes snapped open once again when she felt Discord's thumbs on her back muscles, moving them in rhythmic circles.

"Dis-Discord, you know y-you don't h-have to do that…" she struggled to get her words out, a little uncomfortable with him sitting so close. _Don't act like that! He's your friend._

"Nonsense my dear." Discord gazed down at her, smiling. "You've gotten so many knots in your shoulders. No wonder you feel tight."

The pegasus knew that fighting the draconequus would only make it harder for her. Once he had made up his mind, it was made up. Maybe just a little longer…

Discord stared down in triumph at Fluttershy. _So beautiful… no! Stop it, Discord. You cannot go all soft like that for a pony, even if she is your best friend…_ He sighed. Suddenly, it hit him. _Am I…?_ The chimera dismissed the thought. He couldn't be falling in love with her. He just couldn't.

After a while Discord pulled away. He noticed that she had been sleeping for nearly twenty minutes. Smiling softly, he picked her up gently and teleported to her room. Reluctantly, he set her down and put the covers over her, chuckling as he noticed her pull a pillow to her side and clutch it.

Teleporting once again, he arrived at his castle in the Everfree Forest. It had been a while since he'd seen the place, as he was with Celestia for five months. _Finally, Sun Butt can't keep me on a leash here._ He flew up to his bed which was perched on the ceiling and slid under his blankets.

Before he closed his eyes, he used his magic to lift a picture frame. In it sat Fluttershy, her chest rising and falling ever so lightly as she slept. He sighed and continued to watch her frame through this one-way window.

After a few minutes he set the picture back on his nightstand. _No need to get too caught up in that wonderful… caring… darling wif-… WHAT?!_ The draconequus instantly shot up and jerked his head from side to side as to see if anyone had been around and possibly read his thoughts.

"Now I know I'm truly going insane…" he sighed out loud, face-palming himself.

But after a few moments of thinking, he realized the truth. It slammed against him with all of its might as he widened his eyes.

"Goodness, I've… I've fallen in love with her!" Discord gazed ahead and half closed his eyes dreamily.

Suddenly it hit him. He was going to do anything to make her his, and he was _not_ going to take no for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Humming softly to herself, Fluttershy used a cooking glove to shift a pan sitting over her stove. The eggs inside were hissing loudly as she continued to bake them.

Using a spatula tied to wristband around her hoof, she lifted the finished breakfast result and put it on a plate. Fluttershy turned around to grab the salt and shake it lightly over the steaming eggs. _Finally, I'm so hungry!_ She thought as her belly rumbled.

The mare picked up a fork sitting beside her plate and cut off a bite of the tasty meal, lifting it to her mouth. Nearly choking on her meal because she heard a loud poof, Fluttershy turned to see what had happened, only to see Discord standing in the middle of her living room.

"Discord!" she called cheerily. "What are you doing here?"

The draconequus chuckled a bit at her surprise. "Just dropping in to visit the most beautiful mare there ever lived!"

Fluttershy's face blushed deeply as she stared at him through wide eyes, her mouth slightly opened. "Wha… what do you mean?"

Discord smirked at her and suddenly appeared behind the pegasus. "Darling… er, no, I mean… my dear I mean that you are beautiful. Have I not told you that before?" His smile widened when she put her head down, letting her soft mane fall in front of her face out of habit.

"Well, yes…" she felt her body begin to heat up at his questions. Stop it Fluttershy! She scolded herself. The mare lifted her head to stare at him. "You have, I guess it just… i-it just caught me by surprise."

"Alright then." Seeming satisfied with the answer, the draconequus stood to his full height. "I am actually here because Princess Twilight has requested an audience with you and me."

Suddenly curious, the yellow pegasus raised one eyebrow. "You?" She spoke disbelievingly. Usually Celestia was the only princess to invite him to gatherings.

Discord gasped. "You wound me, my dear." He put his claw to his forehead dramatically. "Why would she not invite me? Are you saying that you don't think I am worthy to take part in a meeting with the Princess of Friendship?"

Fluttershy widened her eyes. "No! Never Discord. I just… well, usually Twilight doesn't invite you. It must be something important if you're being asked to come." She let out a sigh of relief when he gazed at her once again, smiling.

"Of course," he beamed, "now let's go. We don't want to keep Princess Prissy waiting, now do we?"

The pegasus giggled. "No, I suppose not. Though, I never got to eat my breakfast…" she stared longingly at her eggs.

"Don't worry," Discord assured her, "why don't we go out for breakfast?"

Fluttershy jerked her head towards him, instantly flushing scarlet. "G-go out?"

The draconequus nodded. "Why not? I mean… we are… friends, right?"

"Of course we are." she sighed inwardly that he didn't mean to go on a date, not that she would hate it, just that she would feel so flustered around him during something romantic like a date. "We'll go… out to breakfast," she hesitated, "as friends."

Discord smiled. "Yeah, as _friends_." He ignored the look of confusion that flashed in her eyes as he nearly spat the word.

Secretly, he had wanted to go out with her on a real date, but the hesitation she provided him with was enough to say that she didn't quite feel the way he felt about her. Scratch that, he knew that she wasn't near the feelings of passion he felt for her, but all he had to do was get her to love him. Spending some quality time with her would help him to do that.

. . .

Twilight's castle sparkled in the sun's glare as Discord flashed them both into the throne-room. Without a throne himself, Discord decided to create one of his own.

The princess threw him a startled glance when they suddenly arrived and took their places. Her gaze became more confused after she saw the Lord of Chaos' throne with a cartoon picture of himself instead of a cutie mark.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked.

"Nothing," Discord threw his arms up in the air innocently, "I just figured that if you all have thrones to rest yourselves on, so should I."

Rolling her eyes, Twilight turned to see Rainbow Dash and Applejack come in the crystal doors with Rarity and Pinkie Pie on their tails. The pink earth pony was hopping excitedly as she landed in her throne.

"What is it this time? Did the map call us on an adventure?" She gasped dramatically. "Did Princess Celestia send you a message saying that there's a big scary monster on the loose wreaking trouble in Manehatten?"

"Uhh…" Twilight dragged her gaze from Discord to Pinkie. "No… anyway, there's something important I need to discuss with you all today."

Rarity sighed. "Darling, I was in the middle of hemming my latest frock."

The princess giggled slightly. "Well, that can wait. I have decided to plan this year's Winter Party." Every pony around her gave excited gasps. "Yes, yes, I know. It's all very wonderful, but we need to get planning." Twilight pulled out a clipboard and a quill. "Let's see… Applejack, you'll be working treats along with Pinkie Pie, but Pinkie, you'll also have to do the decorating." She made a few inarticulate noises as she checked things off. "Now… ah, yes. Rarity, you are to design all of our costumes as I have decided to make this something of a masquerade ball."

"Really?!" The white unicorn squealed in excitement. "Yes! This will give me an opportunity to show off my new winter line!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Anyway, Rainbow Dash, I need you to perform a Sonic Rain-Boom during the finale of the fireworks, which…" She turned her head over to Discord who looked at her confused. "You will be responsible for."

The draconequus put his lion paw to his chest. "Really? Thank you, Twilight!"

The friendship princess nodded and then looked over to Fluttershy. "You'll be in charge of the birdsong choir during the introductory dance. Of course I'll be in charge of keeping it all organized…"

Discord lost himself in thought. _I'll be joining the Winter Dance! Such a momentous occasion, and perfect to entrance Fluttershy…_ He cast a longing glance over at the pegasus who just continued to listen intently to Twilight. Not caring whether he had to wear a silly suit or not, he wanted that pegasus and that's exactly what he was going to get.

"What's wrong with him?" Rarity inquired when Discord tuned in.

"Buddy! Wake up! We're still planning here." Rainbow Dash added.

Twilight turned on him, annoyed. "Were you listening to anything I said?"

At Discord's blush she snorted.

"Honestly," she rolled her eyes, "I was talking about how Celestia and Luna are going to be invited to this. Cadence wants to come but isn't sure she'll be able to with her crazy schedule. Pray to Celestia that she comes." The princess murmured the last part.

"Ooh!" Discord exclaimed. "Sun Butt's going to come to the party? I wonder who she'll dance with."

"She's not dancing, she's helping me plan. You know, sending greetings, exchanging news." Twilight tried to explain to him but he only seemed to be lost in his own little world.

Fluttershy noticed this and took an interest in it. _Usually Discord isn't this distracted… and he usually isn't staring at me so much…_ Though the small pegasus would not admit it, she liked the fact that he was taking a liking to her. It gave her confidence to know that she possibly wasn't alone in her possible feelings.

. . .

When Twilight called off the meeting and they had their breakfast at the Hay Burger, Discord had flashed himself and Fluttershy back to her cottage. It was starting to get very cold so the draconequus teleported right inside instead of by the door.

Fluttershy looked over to Discord. "Thanks for taking me home…" She was about to say more, but stopped herself.

For some reason he looked a bit hurt. "That… sounds like a goodbye. Do you want me to leave?"

"Well…" the pegasus ran her hoof across the floor as a nervous habit. She didn't want him to leave, but she wasn't sure how he would react to the question she was just about to ask. "I… not exactly, but…"

Discord narrowed his eyes. "What? Do you need help with your animals?"

The questions were starting to make her frazzled. "No. I fed them all this morning, but I…" She took a deep breath and then blurted it out. "I want to know if you want to dance at the Winter Party next month!"

The draconequus stood in utter shock. _Me? She wants to dance with me?!_ Thinking about it made him want to scream with joy.

"Oh…" Fluttershy hid her face behind her mane when he didn't reply.

"N-no!" Discord was instantly by her side. He used his eagle claw to stroke her mane back behind her ear. "My dear, it would be my honor to dance with you."

Unconsciously, the pegasus leaned into his touch. She was surprised by how relaxing and gentle he was.

Discord, however, widened his eyes in surprise when Fluttershy put her head against his palm and closed her eyes. Wanting not to ruin the moment, he used his lion paw to stroke her cheek. The pegasus noticed this and jerked her eyes open, inching back a little bit.

"Right…" she mumbled awkwardly, but then straightened a bit. "Thank you, Discord."

The draconequus pulled his hands away sadly, but he did not want her to see him down.

"No, thank you." He smiled at her. "I didn't know that… that you would accept me…"

Fluttershy turned back to him with a warm look in her eyes. "I've always accepted you, Discord."

Gaping, the draconequus stood still as a rock. _She… she has always accepted me? Oh, this is even better than I thought! There's no way she'll turn me down now_! He felt his face begin to grow warm and knew by the amused look Fluttershy gave him that a blush had crept into his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"You…" he stammered. Before he could say anymore, he decided to make the most of her playfulness towards him.

Discord's face slid into a mischievous smirk at her soft giggles, but her face quickly fell and she looked at him suspiciously.

"What… what are you doing?" she asked slowly. The face he was making made her a bit uncomfortable, because she knew that if she ever saw that face on him, it meant…

"Dearest," he spoke lowly, "why the sudden ending of laughter?" Teleporting to her side in a flash made the small pony squeal a bit.

"Oh, w-well," she looked down and tried to back away from him as quickly as possible, but he was faster.

Discord snatched her up and flashed himself along with her on the rug in the living room. "I'm sure I could do something to earn you your smile back." With a last smirk he twitched his claws along her back in a tickling motion making her burst out laughing again.

"Dis-Discord…! Stop, please!..." She trailed off every time she tried to get words out.

Finally the draconequus retracted his claws and rested his head on his palm. "Really darling, I would think that you would enjoy spending your time laughing with me." He moved his brows and she giggled a little.

He found himself getting lost in her teal eyes. Closing his eyes halfway, Discord could only think about how soft her mane was, and how he wanted so badly to stroke her beautiful locks. _She's just…_

"Discord?" Fluttershy asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Yes?"

She paused a bit when she felt his lion paw across her head. "Hmm…" Fluttershy once again let herself be pulled into his gentleness.

The draconequus moved closer to her. Curling himself around her, he used his tail to push her hooves into her chest, causing the pegasus to move into his protective circle.

When she realized this she looked up at him, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Discord…"

He could not risk her ruining the moment. "Shh…" he put a claw to her lips.

Fluttershy looked down and decided to get comfortable.

"Okay, well…" she trailed off a bit, but then turned her gaze to him again. "Only for a little longer, because I need to supply the animals with more blankets…" The pegasus didn't actually have to do that, but she began to feel uncomfortable with him sitting so close to her, so she had to make up an excuse.

Discord sighed. Obviously he could just snap his fingers and the animals would be covered in plenty of blankets, but he knew that would only make her suspicious of his motives. _I need to win her slowly… and I'll use this month to do it._ The Winter Dance was a full month away and Discord planned on enchanting the pegasus beforehand after she had told him about her want to dance with him.

Slowly but steadily, Fluttershy began to fall asleep in his arms. The draconequus gazed at her, still stroking her mane. _I suppose I'll have to take her to her room… again_. Discord chuckled softly to himself and snapped his fingers, sending her to her bed.

 _Oh yes, she will be mine one day. No matter how many times she may deny it, I know she loves me deep down._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warm water lapped at her belly as Fluttershy soaked in an herbal bath at the Ponyville Day Spa. She felt so relaxed. All of her friends were around her getting spa treatment themselves. Pinkie Pie was getting her mane dried and curled while Rarity was getting a hooficure. Rainbow Dash finally admitted to getting pampered massages and Applejack lay on her belly, grunting a bit with the deep tissue massage that she was being treated with. Twilight just decided to for a seaweed wrap and lay in the tub next to Fluttershy.

"So," she spoke up, "how's it been going?"

The pegasus sighed. "Great."

Twilight grinned at her. "How have things been going with Discord?"

Fluttershy jerked her head up and looked at her friend. "H-how did you know he's been staying with me?"

At that moment Pinkie Pie looked up from the salon machine. "You've allowed Discord to stay with you?"

"Only during the day…" she murmured. "He's been doing well. Although yesterday he…" the pegasus trailed off.

"What?" the princess asked. "What did he do?"

Blushing deeply, Fluttershy looked up at her. "Well… I-I fell asleep next to him when he… after he tickled me, and…"

Rainbow scoffed. "You let Discord tickle-torture you into sleeping next to him?" She instantly widened her eyes, realizing how… awkward it sounded. "Not like that… I mean, you got all lovey-dovey with him?"

"No…" though recalling the memory, she did notice her heart beating rapidly and the sweet calm she felt next to his soft fur. "I suppose, but it's not all bad." When her friends didn't look convinced, she changed the subject. "Anyway, I heard you've been spending time with Soarin', Rainbow Dash."

Her face turned from cyan to scarlet as she flushed at Fluttershy's statement.

"W-what?"

Applejack giggled from her spot next to the flustered mare. "Oh please, you think we didn't notice the way you stare at him when he walks up to ya? Please. C'mon Sugar Cube, ya gotta at least admit that much." She rolled her eyes.

"Well…" she twirled her hooves together. "I guess… I mean, he is really… and I mean really… hot…" Rainbow Dash's face looked as if it would burst into flames from the shade of crimson painted on.

Rarity giggled delightedly. "Ooh! Darling, this is absolutely marvelous! I didn't know that you were the type to crush on some pony else." She battered her eyelashes at the cyan mare.

Rainbow hid her face in her hooves.

"Anyway," Twilight rolled her eyes, "I'm glad you're doing well, Fluttershy." In a lower voice the princess added, "Umm… I noticed that Discord stares at you a lot…"

The pegasus looked at her friend, blushing. "W-what?"

Looking from side to side to make sure none of the other girls were listening, she spoke again. "He seems to be taking an interest to you… also, the fact that he was having such good time with you yesterday… it kind of makes me suspicious."

Fluttershy widened her eyes in realization. "You don't think he… does he?"

Shaking her head, Twilight responded, "I don't know, but I do know that I've never seen him so distracted with you around."

The pegasus blocked out the talk of her friends and focused on what her alicorn friend had just told her. _Taking an interest to me?_ What did that mean? _I suppose he has been a bit more… demanding of my attention lately…_

Fluttershy excused herself and decided to go home. She needed some time to think to herself.

. . .

Clopping into her bedroom, Fluttershy slid under her covers and closed her eyes, only to jerk them open once more when she felt something over her. She looked up to see Discord hovering over, a dark look in his eye.

"Discord?" she squeaked. "What are you doing?"

The draconequus leaned over her and stroked her mane. "Why my dear, I just want to spend time with you… I have been taking an interest to you lately…"

She shrank into her covers as she felt him push his forehead against hers.

All knowledge of speech gone, the pegasus sat in shock as he twisted his tail around her waistline and gazed at her.

"You are mine now, Fluttershy…" He murmured in her ear.

The yellow mare tried to move away but his grasp was too strong. "No!" she squeaked.

"No!" She screamed, sitting up in her bed and turning her head rapidly around to see if Discord was there. "Oh…" she took in a shaky breath. "It was just a dream."

Slipping out of her comfortable bed, the pegasus padded into the kitchen. Strangely she felt like the only reason she had the dream is because of what Twilight said. _Discord would never do that… would he?_ Fluttershy shook her head. He wouldn't do that.

As if thinking about him called his name, the draconequus appeared in front of her.

She squealed. "Discord! You scared me!"

He chuckled. "I am sorry, my dear. I just thought that you would want to see me this morning."

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow.

"Well," he coughed into his lion paw, "I suppose I wanted to see you… but you still wanted to see me too, right?" The hopeful face he gave her made the mare smile.

"Of course, Discord." It wasn't completely the truth because she was still a bit shocked by her dream. Her shock returned completely when he scooped her up into a tight hug.

"You know I can't stand being without you?" He murmured through her mane.

Fluttershy relaxed a bit, but still wanted to eat breakfast. "Umm… could you… let me go?"

He shook himself. "Oh, yes. So what are you going to do now?"

Laughing, she replied. "I'm going to eat breakfast. Care to join me?"

"Only if I can drink a chocolate milkshake." When she nodded, he grinned excitedly and pulled up a chair.

. . .

Through the next two weeks, Discord felt as though he was losing the mare of his dreams. _What did I do?_ The thought brought him anger. He did nothing! Whenever he tried to get close to her, she would jump away and then inarticulately mumble something about having to do a chore. If he reached out to stroke her mane, she would gently push him away, telling him that he really shouldn't. _There has to be some way I can win her back!_ He thought desperately.

Suddenly it hit him. He could put on a romantic picnic and confess his feelings for her there. The dance was in a week and a half so he had to put some feelings in her.

"Fluttershy!" he spoke in a singsong voice. "Darling, I have some plans for today!"

The pegasus turned her head from where she was sitting on the couch over to the front door where he had come in.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Well," he explained, "I have decided to have a picnic out instead of a dinner here. Do you want to come with me?" He prayed that she would agree.

"Hmm…" she thought. "I suppose I'm not doing anything right now, so I guess we could. Let me pack first."

"No need!" he snapped his fingers and they both appeared on a hilltop watching the sunset. "Here, very ro… I mean, perfectly beautiful." Discord stopped himself and stared at her a while.

Fluttershy stared intently at the sunset. The rich rays caught in her rosy mane, making it shimmer temptingly. Instinctively he reached out his paw and stroked her it. Instead of pulling away immediately, she leaned in a little for the first time in two weeks.

His heart gave a leap of joy. _Yes!_ But his joy was relinquished when she pulled away and looked at him, her cheeks flushing rosy.

"Why don't we eat?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure," she murmured, "what did you pack?"

Smirking, he pulled out a carrot cake and set it down. "I think we should eat sweet first, my dear. What do you think?"

Fluttershy sighed. "I suppose since I'm with you there's no use in trying not to bend the rules."

Discord chuckled and used a knife to cut her a small slice and put in on a plate for her.

"Here you are." He murmured as he pushed it towards her.

The pegasus took a bite with a plastic fork beside her. Her face lit up.

"This is wonderful. Thank you, Discord." She dipped her head.

The draconequus nodded to her and watched her dreamily as she continued to eat. However, she noticed this and stopped.

"What is it?"

Discord blinked. "Nothing, I just…" he moved a bit closer to her. "I just think you are interesting to watch…"

His choice of words brought back memories of her dream and she inched away from him, only to be swept closer by his tail.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked.

Fluttershy felt her stomach flutter with discomfort and her face flushed red. "I-I just… well… I'm just not very comfortable like this Discord…"

The draconequus smirked. "Who says being uncomfortable is a sign of disliking? Honestly my dear, think you like it when I snuggle you." His mischievous grin widened when she flushed deeper scarlet.

"W-well…" she stopped when he turned her face to his.

 _Here goes…_ "Fluttershy…" he hesitated. "Fluttershy, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

His question caused her face to burn.

"No?" she answered unsurely.

Sighing inwardly with relief, he continued. "Are you embarrassed by that?"

"Well… sort of…" she lifted her left hoof and rubbed it over her right hoof.

"Don't be, my dear." He pulled back his claw. "To tell the truth I have never kissed anyone before either."

Fluttershy turned towards him quickly. "You haven't?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Oh…" for some reason she felt a deep relief within her. _Why am I suddenly happy?_ Shaking her head in confusion, she spoke. "That's… good."

"Why is that?" He lifted her head once more.

"Well…" she furrowed her brows. "I guess I don't really know. It just… feels good."

Her words lit his heart like a lamp lights a room. _She doesn't know, she just feels good about it!_ He could have sworn he heard fireworks.

"I feel the same way…" he said lowly. Leaning towards her caused the small pegasus to shrink a bit, but he had the advantage.

He snaked his tail up her back and pushed her head towards his, causing his forehead to meet hers.

Fluttershy let out a soft whimper at his action. _I hope this doesn't turn into my dream…_ Secretly she didn't mind too much that she was so close to him, it was the worry that he would become possessive over her.

"D-Discord, stop…" she whimpered.

Chuckling softly, he replied. "Why, my dear? What am I doing wrong?" He pulled back a little bit so that he could look in her eyes.

"Well…" Fluttershy looked down.

Discord grinned. "I think you're just worried about the… _inevitable_ …" He whispered the last word in a way that caused shivers up her spine.

The draconequus wrapped his tail around her, tightening his grip so that she could not jump away. Fluttershy glanced down at his twitching tail feather, growing weaker by his gentleness.

"W-what do you mean by... inevitable?" She asked shakily.

A low noise erupted from his throat, like a purr, but it seemed cross with a growl. "I think you know what I mean…"

Discord's face was inches from hers. Fluttershy felt her body heat up as he was so close that she could feel his warm breath billow into her face.

The cold weather did nothing to help the fire boiling in his body. _You're so close…_

"Discord…" she lifted her hooves and pushed him back a bit.

The draconequus widened his eyes at this action, but then let them relax again.

"My dear," he sighed, "I know that you feel uncomfortable, but… can you at least let me have this?"

Fluttershy felt startled. "I… I just don't think I'm ready…"

Discord let his tail fall to the ground when the pegasus slipped from his grip. He felt sadness encase him as she looked down at him, smiling unsurely.

"Do you think you could pack this all up?" she asked with forced sweetness. "I really want to get to bed." Fluttershy flew away, back towards her cottage.

The draconequus groaned and fell limply to the ground. _I should have held her tighter…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fluttershy buried her face in her pillow. _Why didn't I let him kiss me_?! She cried softly, thinking about how embarrassed he most likely was. It wouldn't have been that bad. She would have kissed him and then pulled away, not thinking anything about it afterwards. Sadly, the pegasus pushed herself away from her bed and clopped heavily into her living room.

She stopped when she saw Discord in the kitchen putting away the picnic food. He must not have noticed her, because he continued to use his magic to place the dishes where they were supposed to go. Hesitantly, she padded towards him and laid her hoof on his elbow.

She felt him jump at the touch.

"What do you need, my dear?" He asked. Fluttershy could have sworn she heard the draconequus suppress a break in his voice.

"I…" she swallowed nervously. Never had she realized how hard it would be to apologize for not kissing some pony. "I want to… say that… I-I'm…" she trailed off. The rest was inaudible.

"What?" he turned to face her.

The pegasus took in a deep breath. "I want to say that I'm sorry…"

Discord raised one brow. "For what?"

"You don't have to act like nothing happened, Discord," she muttered, "I want to say… that I'm sorry for… for making up an excuse and… running away…" she whispered the last part.

The chimera sighed and lifted her into a hug.

"Dear," he started, "I realize that… that you… don't feel the same way about me as… a-as I do about you." He gulped.

"How do you feel about me?" Fluttershy could hardly keep the excitement from her voice. Does… does he love me? But before she could think further into what he said, Discord turned away.

"It's not important." He growled.

The pegasus tilted her head.

"What's not important?"

Discord slammed his fist down on her counter.

"I know that you'll never feel the way I do about _you!_ " The draconequus shouted.

Fluttershy whimpered at the outburst and turned to run.

When Discord saw what he had done, he gasped. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. _Why must I always say the wrong things_? He groaned inwardly.

Heading towards the couch where she was laying, the draconequus sighed heavily. She was turned with her back to him and her shoulders were quivering with tears.

"Darling, I…" he put his lion paw to his head. "I'm sorry."

Fluttershy continued to keep her face turned from him, but stopped crying for a second to hear him talk.

"I shouldn't have yelled." He spoke softer. "I know that… that you're sensitive to things like that…" He placed his claw on her shoulder and turned her to him.

Streaked with tears and red to the cheeks, her face stared at his.

"Please, forgive me?" Discord asked hopefully.

Fluttershy gave a weak smile. "I forgive you…"

Before the draconequus could sigh in relief, the pegasus threw her hooves around his neck and embraced him.

"I know that you're struggling with your own issues, Discord." She murmured half to herself, but the chimera had already heard it.

This made his heart soar for a strange reason. _She understood why he was upset! Maybe that could mean something deeper…_ He thought. _I knew that deep down she understands me. She loves me too she's just too scared to admit it! Well, we'll soon fix that…_ Discord thought about the Winter Dance party and how he would have his first dance with the mare of his dreams.

I'm going to make her mine… that pegasus won't be able to turn away from me for much longer.

Realizing that she had been hugging him for more than intended, Fluttershy tried to pull away. She found herself in a predicament when he wouldn't let her go.

"Umm… Discord?" she squeaked. "Could… could you let me go, please?"

The draconequus took in a sharp breath and nodded. He loosened his grip and allowed her to wriggle free, no matter how much it pained him to let her go. _It won't be much longer until I won't have to let her go…_

Discord noticed happily that Fluttershy had completely forgotten what he said about how he knew that she would never feel the same way about him as he felt about her. _But that is not the case, for she clearly has feelings for me deep down, but is simply scared to admit it, but I'll make sure that she does… she will be mine one way or another…_

. . .

It was the day of the Winter Dance. Fluttershy and her friends were at Rarity's Boutique trying on their different dresses. She had to admit, it was impressive how the white mare fit every pony's personality with the gowns. Applejack's wasn't too frilly, simple enough to fit a simple mare, Rainbow Dash's wasn't too girly, it was just the right amount of "awesome", as she would say. Twilight's absolutely screamed the intelligent mare she was, and Pinkie Pie's was fun along with elegant.

"Fluttershy, darling," Rarity called from inside the dressing room, "come and try on your gown and mask, my dear! It's simply divine."

Rolling her eyes playfully at the mare's enthusiasm, Fluttershy clopped to the platform with mirrors on all sides concealed by pink curtains.

She trotted past Twilight who happened to be admiring the shimmering silver and intricate patterns on her dress. It had a lace collar with constellations printed on the sleeves, which were halfway down her front legs. The skirt looked as if it was a night sky washed by beautiful moonlight. It shimmered and danced in the different light settings as she padded around. Marked by more frilling lace was the trail of the gown and placed on the rump of the wondrous dress was a translucent sash that was attached to the neck of the collar.

Fluttershy wondered how her dress would look on her. Oh, I hope it's not too much… I'd hate to draw attention away from any pony else… She thought. Not wasting another second with painful thoughts, the pegasus slipped into the curtains to see Rarity holding her gown in a magical aura.

"Darling," she cooed, "you will look absolutely radiant in this dress!" Fluttershy blushed slightly at her words.

She took the dress from Rarity's baby blue aura in her hooves. Without a second thought the mare slipped into it and poked her wings through the backless gown.

The beautiful thing was a buttercream gold that glistened in the light, almost like water would. The sleeves were loose. They started off short and tight on the front of her forelegs, but then reached a lacey stop and draped down over the back of her legs, nearly reaching to the bottom of her hooves. Embroidered on the hem of the buttercream golden gown were pastel pink roses. Trailing down about two feet from her back legs, the dress was very loose and flowing. One of her shoulders had been left bare as the other had a Greek Goddess looking sash thrown over it reaching to the opposite shoulder and meeting with the skirt.

Rarity stared in shock at the beautiful mare.

"You are… you are stunning darling!" she squealed. "Certainly the bell of the ball!"

Fluttershy blushed at her kind words.

"Thank you," she murmured, "but are you sure that this isn't too much? I'd hate to impose on any pony else who thought that they'd be the bell of the ball themselves…"

Knowing her sweet nature, the white unicorn gazed warmly at her. "Darling, it's perfect. Trust me when I say that no matter what you think, you will be admired. You will not be at any pony else's disliking." Rarity squealed happily.

Hesitantly, Fluttershy nodded. The pegasus padded out from the curtain and went to stand beside Rainbow Dash.

Once her friend noticed her, her jaw fell open.

"Fluttershy?" she asked in disbelief.

Rainbow's gown, still beautiful, was less elegant than the yellow pegasus' was. It was a cloud white with shimmery gold lightning bolts embroidered on the hem of the skirt and the hem of the quarter sleeves which happened to be flowing in a similar way Fluttershy's did. The skirt covered her back, but it still allowed a spot in which her wings could slip through. A cloudy cotton had been sewed onto the hem of the skirt, making it look like a big shiny cloud was placed her back. Adding onto the simple, yet daring design was a lace over-skirt. It started from a string of pearls that wrapped around her rump and up to the collar. From that wonderful string, flowed the flowery lace. It trailed a little longer than the cloud-skirt as to add onto the volume of the dress. It ruffled at the bottom to create a breezy effect.

Applejack noticed Fluttershy as Rainbow had uttered her name.

"Why, wouldn't ya know it?" she whispered. "You look just gorgeous, Sugar Cube, just gorgeous."

Twilight dropped the book she was reading and clopped over.

"You know, she's right." The alicorn winked. "You'd really do well with that dress to impress a certain some pony." Twilight's eyes danced with amusement at Fluttershy's blush.

The yellow pony looked at her hooves. Discord… Twilight was the only one who knew about Discord's possible, no, definite, crush on the mare.

Bouncing over in her glittery baby blue gown came Pinkie Pie.

"Ooh!" She squeaked. "Does little Flutters have a crush on some pony? Or wait! Does some pony have a crush on little Flutters?!" Her blush deepened at Pinkie's question.

"N-no…" she answered quickly. "Twilight's just saying that I might… a-attract the attention of s-some stallion… not a-any pony in particular… right, Twilight?"

At her friend's warning glare, the mare cleared her throat and answered, "Yes. There's… no pony in particular… much…" she murmured the last word too low for anyone else to hear.

"A-and besides," Fluttershy tried to change the subject, "my dress isn't the only stunning one. Applejack, yours fits you perfectly."

She was right. The gown was a cream color and was very simple, yet elegant. Ruffling down her back hooves came the trail of the milky dress, and sashed across her rump was a lacey, yet translucent, material. The sleeves were sort of puffed, but reached nearly halfway down her legs as the pony did not want her sleeves to be too girly. A pearl had been embroidered here and there all around the dress as to give it more flair, but the area most pearly was the collar. While most of the mares wore lace, satin, or silk collars, this mare wore a pearl choker necklace around her chest.

"Ah, shucks," she blushed, "I'm not that attractin'."

Rarity scoffed. "Pff, kah, pfft. Puh-lease! Applejack, dearest, you look simply divine." She turned to the pink mare beside her. "And I do believe that I pulled off a fun yet elegant design on you as well, Pinkie Pie."

The earth pony nodded excitedly and then glanced back at her cyan dress. It had been made to match the color of her eyes and did just that. The simple color clashed with small pastel yellow tulips draping down in rows over her rump. The bottom had been secured with a white bow tie and some material had been left over to fluff out under it as to give the dress a puffy sensation. To add on to the fluffy dress, was a layered white material that flayed up over the waist of the skirt. The front of the dress was the same pastel yellow but the cyan blue ruffled around as a collar. Her sleeves were tight on top, but then stopped suddenly and ruffled slightly around the edges.

"I think your right, Rarity!" she smiled.

The mares laughed a little and all of the sudden Fluttershy stopped.

"Wait…" she trailed off, not wanting to sound out of the ordinary.

Rainbow stopped laughing and looked at her friend. "What?"

The yellow pegasus shrunk a little from the stares, but spoke up. "Where's Discord? Isn't he meant to come here and try on his tuxedo?"

Rarity sighed. "Yes, but I couldn't find him. I assumed he was with you, but when you arrived he wasn't with you."

Fluttershy shook her head. "He knows better than to let me down… I mean…!" she stopped and blushed scarlet as she said that out loud. "I-I mean he knows better than to let us down. I meant us. A-anyway, I could find him if you want me too." Rarity was about to object when Discord appeared in the midst of them.

"Fine, fine… I'll try it…" he trailed off as his gaze swept across the ponies and locked with Fluttershy's. "You… you look… you look stunning…" he breathed.

The pegasus smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Discord. But if you want to talk to anyone, you should talk you Rarity. She's going to show you to your tux."

Discord groaned and followed Rarity over to the dressing room.

When they were out of sight, Twilight clopped over to Fluttershy.

"You know," she whispered out of earshot of the other ponies, "I made a special request for Discord's tux." She smirked.

The yellow pegasus sighed. "What did you do?"

Twilight giggled slightly. "I asked what color your dress would be before she started on Discord's outfit. She said that it would be buttercream gold, so I told her to make Discord's buttercream gold." When Fluttershy gasped a little and opened her eyes wide, her friend shushed her. "Don't worry, she asked a few questions but I simply shrugged them off. I told her that since you were such good friends with him that it would but cute for you both to have matching outfits." She winked.

Fluttershy smiled a little. "Thanks, Twilight."

Before she could say more, Discord walked out of the curtains concealing the dressing area. Fluttershy's jaw dropped slightly. _He's so handsome!_ She thought.

His jacket was the same gold color as Fluttershy's dress and on the inside was a white shirt with a black bow tie and a golden rose tucked into the pocket.

"You look… good." She said quietly.

Discord's eyes widened at her subtle complement. He knew that since all of her friends were around it made her conscious of what to say.

"Thank you," he whispered.

The two stared at each other for a moment until Rainbow Dash broke in between them with a glare at Discord.

"If you wouldn't mind!" she rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. "We still have to do our hair and makeup!" The other mares snickered. "What?" she asked confusedly.

"Oh, nothing." Rarity said from behind Discord.

The white mare had put on her dress, and it seemed to fit her fanciness perfectly. It was backless, but a black sash had attached many violet ruffles to fall over her back hooves and tail. The front was beautiful. Reaching up the back of her neck sat a black satin collar. It reached around her neck, almost meeting, but stopped about two inches apart with only a single chain attaching the chest-less collar. Her sleeves were long and flowing, the violet purple color slowly fading into lavender.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Whatever, can we at least start?"

The mares nodded and Discord only scoffed. Fluttershy took a deep breath. _Only four hours until the Winter Party… I only hope everything turns out perfectly…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The air was cold and windy, but in the town square, Twilight had cast a spell providing a warmth bubble. There were treat tables set out with any treat any pony could ever desire. There were apple fritters, apple pies, cupcakes, pecan pies along with pumpkin pies, strawberry short cakes, and much more. Fluttershy felt herself become antsy as the first song of the night neared. Before the music had neared, every pony had been talking and exchanging news from different towns, as ponies from Manehatten, Las Pegasus, and Canterlot were enjoying the Winter Dance.

The decorations were breath-taking. Icicles hung beautifully from draped banners and lights that looked like stars flickering in the night sky. Speaking of night sky, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia graced the small town with their entrance and stood at the edge of the party overseeing it all.

Fluttershy felt her breathing get more rapid as she didn't notice Discord. _He promised he'd dance with me!_ She only hoped that he'd hold out and come to the dance instead of cowering away.

. . .

The draconequus paced nervously outside Twilight's castle. _Come on, hurry up!_ He thought furiously. The alicorn had made him promise to wait until she was ready to come out and say something to him. _What could it possibly be?! I should be out there, dancing with…_ He stopped as fear settled inside him. _What if I mess up? What if I completely embarrass her? What if…?!_

He stopped thinking about it when Twilight opened the door. She stood there, staring at his worried face.

"Let me guess," she stated flatly, "you're nervous about dancing with Fluttershy?"

Discord widened his eyes in shock.

"H-how did you…?"

Twilight shook her head, chuckling to herself. "It's pretty obvious to notice how you've been interested in her lately. Besides, she told me that you were going to dance with her."

He gulped. "You… you know that… I mean… that I love her?"

The alicorn gazed at him, not even the slightest bit of shock in her eyes. "Yeah." She spoke nonchalantly. "I guessed that at first it was just because she had forgiven you after betraying her to Tirek," Discord shivered slightly at the memory, "but then it started to become more passionate after a while… I guess I just caught on." Twilight smiled at him.

"So…" he breathed. "You don't mind that I… that I really do love her?"

She shook her head again, giggling. "No. In fact, I give my consent. I have noticed for a while now that you are restraining yourself from… acting on your feelings, but tonight should be different. You should tell her how you feel. She won't hate you for it."

Discord squeezed his eyes shut. "But what if she does?"

Twilight sighed. "I can't tell you, but trust me. She most definitely won't." The princess winked at him. "Now, go enjoy your night. I've kept you here long enough."

"You're right about that…" he muttered to himself, but turned and smiled at the alicorn. "Thank you."

Without another word, he flashed himself among the crowd of ponies getting in position for the first dance of the night. _Oh, I was almost too late!_ He thought worriedly.

Frantically searching out his beloved Fluttershy brought him to the edge of the crowd. She was right there, being talked to by another stallion. The sight set his blood on fire.

"My dearest," said the stallion, "would you care to dance with me? It would be a pleasure to dance with such a pretty mare like you." Discord growled when he reached his hoof out and placed it over her hoof.

"O-oh," she whispered, "well, not... exactly… you see, I'm waiting for some pony…" but that brute of a stallion didn't give up.

"Well, perhaps they aren't coming," he moved closer, using his other hoof to stroke her cheek, "would you dance with me?"

Fluttershy was gulping nervously. Discord's eyes turned to slits as he continued to growl. Wasting not another minute, he walked over to the stallion and towered over him, a dark, cold look in his eyes.

"What were you just asking her, sir?" He snarled.

Fluttershy shuttered in a sigh of relief at the sight of Discord.

"W-what?" the stallion cowered back in fear.

"I'm sorry to say," the draconequus growled at him, "but she was waiting for me and I'm clearly here." He lowered his head and his voice to meet eye level. " _Back…_ _off_ …"

The stallion gulped and glanced back at Fluttershy. "I-I'm sorry miss, but I must… g-go…" He quickly ran off.

Discord sighed and turned back to Fluttershy, pleased to see her in her gorgeous party gown.

"Darling, are you alright?" He asked carefully.

The mare nodded. "Yes. He didn't do anything besides what you… or, I'm guessing, what you saw."

The chimera tugged his collar slightly. "Dance with me, Fluttershy." He demanded lowly.

Giggling and blushing at his tone, she followed. Something about the way he held her was different from the other times. It was tight, yet gentle; firm, yet soft. Nothing could make her feel any better than how she felt at that moment.

He had her propped up on her hind legs as he was much taller than her and had to bend a little in order to hold onto her waist. The fact that that arrogant stallion tried so much as to touch her made him want to rip his fur off, but with Fluttershy by his side, he had to stay sane. He was only a stallion asking for a dance… she was refusing him after all. _Nothing to worry about._ Discord passed on the thought that Fluttershy would have accepted it had he not been there. No need for him to get jealous.

The song was a beautiful piano ballad. It was something similar to Fur Elise, but more romantic, as it reminded the mare of a fantastical love story.

Discord flushed a little when he felt her head rest on his chest and nuzzle into his fur. Closing his eyes halfway dreamily, the draconequus slowed his step a little to cherish the moment. Heavens, she's adorable! He could feel his heartrate speeding as she sighed against his fur. Discord instinctively reached out his eagle claw to stroke her mane.

The pegasus looked up at him, but then closed her eyes and whimpered at his relaxing touch. She laid her head back on his chest and let herself completely relax against him. He noticed this and fought the urge to pull away and kiss her passionately. _He had to wait. I will confess to her and kiss her when our dance is over._ Yes, that was it. He would do it when the dance was over. That way, she would already be used to him so close.

Discord closed his eyes and continued to stroke her mane, reaching down to her uncovered back side. She let out a mewling moan at his subtle touch. It set him on fire. Needing to hear it again, he stroked her back once more. Sure enough, the same sound escaped her mouth. Discord's heartrate tripled. _She's so perfect… just simply perfect…_

Too soon, the dance was over. He pulled away and gently led her to the back of the crowd.

"Do we really have to end it, Discord?" she asked.

He blushed at her desire to dance once more.

"I-I suppose… one more wouldn't hurt." He suggested.

Fluttershy's face lit up and she clopped back into the center of the dancing area. He sighed dreamily and followed her. _Definitely perfect…_

. . .

After they danced the second time and even a third time, they decided to join the rest of their friends. Rainbow Dash was blushing, having returned from a dance with Soarin', while Rarity was sighing dreamily, Pinkie Pie was as energetic as ever, Applejack looked as if she was trying to hide some sort of romantic excitement, and Twilight simply sat reading a book.

When the alicorn noticed him, she grinned.

"Having a good time?" she asked innocently.

Discord glared at her slightly, but Fluttershy simply replied,

"Oh yes," she looked up at the draconequus holding her hoof, "we're having a great time."

He smiled softly at her. "Yes, just wonderful."

Rainbow made an inaudible, but playful, gagging motion. Twilight giggled.

"Hey, you two," she spoke up, "I heard there's… a Winter Dance snow room. It's outside, but it's just _gorgeous_ …" she added emphasis to the word and raised an eyebrow at Discord. "It's so… perfectly _romantic_." Discord widened his eyes.

"What?"

Twilight cleared her throat. "Don't you want to check it out, Fluttershy? There are all sorts of winter flowers and plants. Like a winter garden." Fluttershy nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, can we?" she begged him.

Discord sighed. "Of course, my dear."

Fluttershy lit up and beckoned for him to follow her through the crowd once more. He knew that he had to use his magic and create such a place, for it didn't actually exist.

Thinking about his beloved mare as hard as he could, he created the snow room as detailed and beautiful as he could.

Once they arrived, Fluttershy couldn't help but gasp at the beauty. All of the trees were a silvery blue with frost. Each branch held its own blanket of snow and shelf of icicles that sparkled in the subtle light. The pegasus flew to each tree and flower, giggling in delight. Discord couldn't help but sigh dreamily at her happiness.

"Oh my," she flew over to him, "how rude of me. Do you want to join me?"

Discord blinked. "Yes, my dear. I would love to join you." She blushed as he took her hoof and walked her through the snowy area.

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't very cold. _But then again, what's the fun in making sense?_ He thought to himself and chuckled. Fluttershy looked up at him and raised a brow.

"Nothing." He said, and it was true. It was simply a thought.

They continued to walk next to each other, not noticing that the further they went the closer they drew against each other, to the point where they started brushing fur. Discord gasped sharply in surprise when she stopped and leaned against him. He flushed scarlet when she rubbed her head against him.

"Isn't this just perfect?" She murmured.

He sighed. "Yes, absolutely perfect." Although he wasn't talking about the scenery, he still thought it was nice.

The little pegasus let out a yawn that caught Discord off guard, but then he got an idea.

"Why don't we sit down for a while?" He asked slyly.

She turned to him. "Alright, I suppose I am a little tired."

Discord inwardly screamed excitedly, but had to keep his composure, so he laid on his stomach, dragon claw and cloven hoof tucked under him. Fluttershy lay next to him, her hooves tucked under her as he had done, but still not as close as he'd prefer. To ensure that she would react to him telling her how he felt, he used his tail to sweep her closer.

When she noticed this, the pegasus blushed.

"Discord…"

He cut her off by stroking a stray piece of hair back into her bun that was mounted on her head.

"Darling," he whispered, "have I told you that you are absolutely radiant when you blush like that?" Discord chuckled as she flushed deeper.

"W-well…" she trailed off and looked at her hooves. "I just…"

He sighed dreamily. "You just what, my dear?"

Fluttershy looked back up at him. "I… I don't really know what you complement me so much…"

"My dear!" he clutched his chest in his lion paw. "You are so worth complementing, darling. You are… absolutely perfect… just as tonight has been."

The pegasus smiled. "It has been perfect." Then she gulped. There was something she wanted to do to see if Discord felt anything towards her. She wanted to stop being such a coward and hiding from him when he displayed affection for her. It was time to stand up and be brave.

The draconequus seemed puzzled at her hesitation to speak.

"What is it?" He asked, lifting her chin.

She smiled once again. "It's been perfect, Discord. It's just… there's something… that I need to… to…" the nervous pegasus stopped once more.

Discord felt as if he had been slapped in the face. _What's she going to do? Does she not feel anything towards me?_ He shook off the thought. She wouldn't do that, not when she had been so sweet to him that night.

"I…" she felt as though she couldn't continue, but forced herself to. "I-I want you to… t-to…" He furrowed his brow in confusion when she closed her eyes, but widened once again when he realized what she was trying to do.

He felt his heart skip for joy as she leaned into him. _She wants to kiss me!_ Discord fought to keep himself from shouting his happiness aloud.

The draconequus lifted her chin. "I think I know what you want…" he spoke lowly. She shivered a little when he tightened his tail around her and ran his claws along her spine.

Before thinking anymore about the action, he crushed her lips under his. Discord let out groan at her soft, warm lips as they shifted against his. Letting out an answering moan caused him to fall over edge and growl deep in his throat. He dug his claws in the loose locks of her mane, holding her still against him as he repositioned the kiss to deepen it. Thinking straight became hard after a few minutes of the kiss, for a fog of desire seemed to take over his brain as all of his built up passions poured out with this kiss. He slipped his tongue out and ran it over her lips as a signal to open, and she did just that.

His heart nearly gave out as he felt the sweetness of her mouth against his tongue. He ran it over the roof of her mouth and groaned deeply when he felt her tongue lock with his. Discord didn't know how it happened, but somehow he had her pinned to the ground. Somewhere in the fog of his brain, he thought, _She is most definitely mine…_ The mare let out a husky moan and he growled in response.

"You are… you are mine now, Fluttershy…" he whispered against her lips.

The words made her freeze. Those were the exact words the Discord in her dream had spoken to her before becoming possessive over her. She widened her eyes in realization to where she was. He was over her, an arm on either side and she became shockingly aware of his tail twisting around her waist line.

She suddenly tried to push away and let out a small whimper, but the noise only made him chuckle.

He moved to her neck and placed soft kisses on the tender muscles that caused her to shutter and moan.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asked as he ran his lips up her cheek and to her lobe, nipping it lightly with his teeth.

Fluttershy shivered underneath him and tried to speak, but it was as if all knowledge of speech had left her _. Just like in my dream!_ But there was something different about this Discord. He was more caring and gentle, even asking her if anything was wrong. _That's the difference… this is the Discord that I love…_ It hit her hard as she realized how much she loved him.

Discord felt her try to move away, but he was too fogged with his own desires to let her slip away that easily. No, he would keep her here, where she belonged, with him. Slowly and smoothly he ran his claw down her back and to her exposed thigh. She let out a soft mewing sound. It was so soft, yet it was enough to light a fire in him and he chuckled, running his claw further down her leg and to her ankle.

The draconequus buried his snout in her mane and let out a groan. Hearing her whimper in response caused him to shutter, making him want to continue even more… but he knew that would be pushing it.

"Darling," he whispered as he moved his lips against hers again, "you are absolutely wonderful. You are absolutely _mine_." He chuckled at her shiver.

Discord kissed her hungrily with more fire behind it. Feeling him against her caused the mare to flush deeply, but she continued with the raging desire in her mind. She decided to explore him a bit more and ran her tongue across his lips as he had done before. He groaned and opened for her to slip inside.

She used her tongue to latch onto the roof of his mouth and pull his lips more against her, causing Discord to chuckle. Excitedly, she jumped a little when she felt his tongue lift and run against hers. She moaned and melted into him as he moved to her neck further and ran his tongue across the soft fur.

The draconequus' fire only raged louder when she tried to push against him more desperately _. She wants to break apart already?_ He chuckled and shook his head against her mane, causing her to understand. Fluttershy whimpered when he pushed his muzzle to her neck and place soft kisses all the way down to her chest.

"D-Discord…" she tried again with voice, but he only grinned.

"My dear," he asked against her chest, "what is it you want?"

Fluttershy's heat radiated off of her and to his body and it made him growl.

"I… hmmph…" she was pulled against his lips again, causing shivers to run through her body.

After about twenty minutes, the two pulled apart and gazed at each other, panting heavily and looking flustered.

"Fluttershy," he whispered, still over her, "I love you… please don't ever leave me…"

Her heart skipped for joy at hearing his words.

"I love you too, Discord…" she breathed.

The draconequus smiled and sat up, once more in a protective circle around her.

"I suppose I should… start the fireworks?" he said slyly.

Fluttershy giggled. "I believe you've already started them…"

Snapping his fingers caused a firework show to erupt from the sky. It seemed that right then was the perfect moment for her to sigh dreamily and snuggle next to him willingly.

Discord wrapped his tail around her and placed his arm over her as to give her reassurance that he would stay by her. She gazed at him with such intense love that it caused him to melt. Slowly, she laid her head back on his chest and looked up at the sky, her eyes half closing with the tiredness she had felt before.

About an hour or so of watching the fireworks caused the mare to fall into a deep sleep. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him, not wanting to disturb her peaceful state. The chimera looked back up at the sky and smiled when a sonic rain-boom erupted from the corner of his vision. _I suppose that Twilight thinks everything is going all right since we've stayed away for so long… and with good reason…_ He smiled back down at the sleeping mare beside him.

His smile disappeared when he realized that he'd have to take her to her cottage and tuck her in, leaving to return to his lonely bed. _What'll I do? I don't think I can spend the night alone after… after all this…_ Suddenly a thought struck him.

 _What if I brought her to my castle and let her spend the night there? Yes… it shall be quite an eventful morning tomorrow…_

The idea made him chuckle.

Carrying Fluttershy wasn't difficult at all. She was light as a feather. However, he wouldn't want to parade through town carrying such a beautiful mare as this one. No, he would want to use his magic and teleport them both to his suite.

In a snap of his fingers, they were gone and reappeared in his room in the castle. _Hmm… I can't put her to bed on something that's attached to the ceiling…_ He thought. _Here…_ He used his finger and brought the bed down to the floor. Also, for extra attention to his lovely mare, he decided to set everything normal and even add in a few things for her liking.

He changed the checkered floor to a chocolatey tan and the walls the same color. The armoire on the side of his room had been floating upside down, so he changed it back to normal as well. Once everything was right-side up and fixed to a normal color pattern, he added to the walls pictures of him and Fluttershy. _Oh yes, she'll be impressed by this…_ He thought.

Realizing that he was still holding her in his arms caused him to blush and he set her on the bed. He lifted the covers and chuckled a bit when she nestled herself into them, despite the fact that she was still wearing her party gown. _Speaking of which…_ He snapped his fingers and caused the party gown to appear in his armoire instead of on her so that he could feel more of her body.

 _Yes, perfect._ He sighed and slipped into bed next to the beautiful mare. She moaned a bit in her sleep and nuzzled closer, her back to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, using his tail as extra enforcements and to insure that she didn't roll too far and fall off the bed.

He rested his head on top of hers as she snuggled deeper into his warmth. _She is absolutely wonderful… absolutely mine…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fluttershy sighed through her nose and nuzzled deeper into her blanket, surprising her by its warmth since it was so cold outside. _What a wonderful dream…_ She thought as her memory drifted back to her dream about Discord the last night. How she was afraid, yet exhilarated; angry, yet in love. He was so forceful, but he had allowed her the space she needed to explore him. At least in her dream he had. She remembered the sweet thought of him telling her that he loved her, and the sweet memory of her telling him the same. _But that would never come to pass… I'm too shy and I'm sure that he doesn't…_

She squeezed her eyes shut and blocked out the thought. Instead of worrying about it, she continued to snuggle deeper in her bed, relishing the scent of Discord on it… _Wait! Discord…?_ Why was Discord's scent in her bed? In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she didn't know where she was.

Her eyes fluttered open to see something brown blocking her vision. _What is…?_ Her breath caught in her throat as she sniffed again and recognized the scent once more. _Discord…_ She realized that she was in his bed, in his castle, under _his_ covers…

 _He brought me here… but why?_ She thought, but the realization soon hit her. _Oh my… I suppose that… that it wasn't a dream… I only hope that… nothing happened while I was out…_

It seemed that he was turned with his back to her. The more she studied him, the more she realized that he was awake. His breath was struggling not to rise and fall rapidly, his cheek would twitch every now and then, as if he was concealing a smile, and he felt as though he were trying hard not to turn around and face her.

She reeled back a bit, half from fear, half from shock. Trying desperately to move back further only caused him to perk his ears and she felt her face pale as he moved. _Oh no…_ The blankets were caught in her legs and wrapped around her front hooves, trapping her in one spot. She shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep as he turned to her fully.

His eyes were filled with love, staring down at the supposedly sleeping mare. She stiffened slightly when she felt him snake his arms around her sides and attempt to pull her to him. Stopping suddenly when he realized she was tangled made him chuckle. He snapped his fingers and the blankets slipped away from her. He moved his finger forward, causing her body to slide to his.

Fluttershy was now trembling slightly. His fur was so warm, but she didn't want to be pulled to him too much, for fear of what might happen. She whimpered out of habit, but it wasn't quiet. He chuckled and held her tighter.

"Fluttershy, darling?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

She froze. _How am I supposed to respond?_ He was so close to her, and if she even moved a muscle he would know she wasn't really asleep. She dared to draw in a small breath, but that was the last straw and he knew instantly.

"My dear," he chuckled, "you don't have to pretend anymore." He reached out with his claw and stroked her mane which he had freed from the bun on top. She shivered from the touch, but out of slight fear.

"Discord…" she whimpered. "W-what are you doing?"

He buried his snout against her head and in her mane.

"Why, what I always do, my dear." He smiled and tightened his grip on her, causing her to stiffen.

"Discord…" she said shakily.

"Darling," he pulled back slightly, "what's wrong?" Discord frowned a bit.

"I…" she took in a deep breath. "I just… feel a bit uncomfortable…"

His frown deepened. "You… you feel uncomfortable? Why?"

"I… I just…" she hesitated, but continued. "You didn't… _do_ anything while I was asleep… did you?"

Discord widened his eyes, but chuckled. "No, my dear. I would never take advantage of you. It's just that last night you were so peaceful after everything and… and I realized how much it would pain me to leave you, so I brought you here." She sighed a bit.

He smiled down at her and pulled her close to him again, growling softly as he felt her fur against his. Fluttershy almost felt reassured by the sound, but didn't quite. It still felt strange to be in some pony else's bedchamber.

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?" He asked suddenly.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think. Yes! I told him that I loved him…

"I…" she paused, "I told you that I love you."

He groaned lowly and tightened his grip on her. "And do you remember what I told you?"

"Of course," she sighed, "you told me that you love me." Fluttershy rested her head on his chest as she recalled the memories once more of the previous night.

Heart fluttering and face flushing, Discord growled and lifted her head to meet his.

"And I mean it…" He pressed his lips over hers and began to hungrily kiss her, wrapping her body in his arms and pinning her down on her back for easy access.

She moaned slightly against his lips. The sound made all of his previous passion burn brighter and he slowly slid his tongue in her mouth. She blushed deeply, but allowed him to explore her once more. When her tongue met his, he felt as though he would explode and let another groan escape his lips. Fluttershy tried all along to keep the passion inside her from building a moan too loud, but it was too late.

The sound rocked his body further and he moved from her mouth to her neck, placing soft kisses on the tender muscles. She let out a whimper and he chuckled slightly, nipping her neck with his sharp teeth. Flinching away only made Discord want her more and he moved back to her face, running his lips over her soft cheeks.

"Discord…" she whimpered. "I really don't think…"

"You love me, don't you?" He asked, knowing where this was going.

"Yes, of course I do! But I… we're not married, and…" As soon as she said this she gasped.

Discord smirked and spoke. "We have to be married first? Oh, of course, my dear. I understand…" He snapped his fingers quietly and a velvet box appeared in the paw behind his back.

The mare underneath him shivered. "What do you mean?" She hoped that he wasn't just playing some prank, because if he wasn't…

"I mean," he started, "Fluttershy, you are the kindest mare I've ever met. Even when I let my passions loose on you and start to worry about possibly going too far, you invite me deeper. You are my heart, my life, and my love. Make me the happiest stallion in Equestria. Say you'll marry me?" He chuckled when she widened her eyes.

"I…" she breathed, tears misting her eyes, "yes! Oh, I'll marry you a million times over if it makes you the happiest stallion in Equestria. I love you so much!" She kissed him passionately and he shivered when she grazed his ear with a slight nip.

Discord placed the ring on the chain around her neck and returned her kiss. Never happier, he groaned slightly and joined his tongue with hers.

He pulled away slightly. "Darling, I know where this is going. On our wedding night, then we can let lose all of our passions, but for now, we must face the day."

Fluttershy furrowed her brows. "When is the wedding going to be?"

He smiled. "It will most likely be a month from now… unless you can't wait…" he added slowly, a playful threat to his words.

"No, don't worry," she said, sitting up and slipping out of his bed, "I can wait."

He smiled and watched as she signaled for him to send her home. He snapped his fingers and she was sent back to her cottage, but he was still shivering from the adorable wink she gave him before she left.

. . .

Fluttershy was at the Ponyville Day Spa once more with her friends to discuss what had happened the night before. Slipping into a spa robe, the pegasus clopped over to a chair and laid down to allow the hooficure to begin. Twilight was getting a facial treatment with Rarity, while Pinkie Pie and Applejack were in the tub, and Rainbow Dash was getting another massage.

From her seat beside Fluttershy, Twilight said, "So girls, how was last night?"

Rarity sighed dreamily. "Marvelous."

"Why's that?" Applejack inquired.

"Fancy Pants…" she trailed off, blushing slightly. "He… he danced with me, and during the fireworks he… i-it was small, but he kissed me." By the end her face was a pinkish scarlet color.

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "I can't believe you guys get all lovey-dovey with stallions. Honestly, you don't see me doing that." However, her bubble was soon popped by Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, really?" she asked. "Because I remember quite _explicitly_ when you came back to the food table blushing because… oh, who was it? Oh, right! It was Soarin'!" Pinkie Pie giggled at Rainbow's crimson flush.

"Wha… Soarin'? Pfft… n-no way…" She stuttered, trying her hardest to throw them off the subject, but it wasn't working.

"Really, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight spoke up. "Because I saw you two dancing…" She trailed into laughter at her rainbow friend's glare.

"Fine! Fine, I admit it!" She blurted. "We danced. But trust me, it wasn't that slow…"

Rarity giggled. "Oh yes, quite fast indeed."

Rainbow growled, but put her face down into the face hole.

The white unicorn turned to Applejack. "Did you find your special some pony?"

Widening her eyes caused Rarity to be more suspicious.

"N-no!" she denied. "Nope, none o' them stallions really… r-really caught my eye."

Twilight Sparkle giggled. "Is that so? I must say myself that I didn't find any pony in particular." The alicorn stopped giggling when she realized something. "You know what, Spike came back last night all dreamy looking, blushing, but when I asked what was wrong he just replied, 'nothing, absolutely nothing'." Applejack flushed red.

"W-well, maybe he met a fancy m-mare somewhere…" she tried to change the subject.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Alright, if neither Applejack nor Rainbow Dash wishes to spill the truth about their secret lovers, then who else would like to share? Pinkie Pie, what about you?" She asked, turning to the pink mare.

"Ooh!" she squealed. "I had so much fun! I met Cheese Sandwich last night! He was so great, but we didn't dance until the slow songs were over."

Rainbow Dash lifted her head. "I didn't think Cheese liked fancy affairs."

Pinkie nodded. "Oh yes, that's what I thought too! But it turns out that he was just trying to find some way to find me! Oh, he's such a gentlecolt!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Well, I thought I saw him last night, but I wasn't sure, so I'm glad he came." The purple mare turned to Fluttershy who was dreading her turn. "What about you?" She winked.

Gulping nervously with all of their eyes on her, she spoke. "I-I was… I was with… D-Discord…"

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "And what did he do? Make it rain chocolate milk on you and say it was just for fun-?" She was cut off when Applejack jabbed her in the side with a swift kick. "Ow! Hey!" she complained.

The southern pony turned to Fluttershy. "It's alright, Sugar Cube. Discord's a fine fella and if you wanna tell us about what happened, we won't be judgmental."

Fluttershy's breathing quickened. She remembered that she was still wearing his ring, but none of her friends had noticed it. "I… well, we… we got comfortable and… and we watched the fireworks…"

Twilight lifted her hoof and tapped her chin. "Hey, speaking of last night, where were you, Fluttershy? I went to your cottage early this morning to drop off your animal books, but you weren't there so I left them on your couch."

She froze. _I can't tell them that I was at Discord's all night! What would they think?_ Widening her eyes, she tried her best to think about other excuses but couldn't.

"I-I…" the pegasus sat unblinking while the spa pony worked on her hooves.

"What is it, hon?" Applejack asked.

"Well…" she murmured quietly. "I was with… Discord…"

Twilight blinked. "You mean, like, out to breakfast?"

She tried to say yes, but something was holding her back. _I have to tell them! What would Discord say if he found out that I have been denying him?_

"No… I was… a-at his castle…" the rest was inaudible.

Rainbow Dash's brow furrowed. "He took you to his castle? Where is that punk?! I'm gonna beat him up for taking you away against your will!"

The pegasus shook her head. "No, he… well… we're… engaged…" each word was quieter than the last and only Twilight and Applejack heard the last word.

"What?!" Twilight gasped happily. "You're engaged? That's great! I knew he loved you-!" She broke off when she realized that she had yelled it and all of her friends heard it.

Rarity coughed slightly. "He… he loves you?"

Fluttershy blushed. "Yes… and I… I love him."

The white mare sighed. "Darling, if you really are happy… then I suppose it's alright."

"I really am…" she murmured, thinking about her loving mate.

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Are you kidding? He probably put some sort of spell on you to make you agree! You can't be serious!" She glared at the yellow pegasus who shrunk under her gaze

Fluttershy gasped after realizing what she said. "He would never! He loves me and I know it!"

"No, you don't know it!" she huffed. "Discord is a monster and there's nothing you can do to change that! How do you even know his intentions are pure?!"

"Because he kissed me!" the pegasus blurted out.

The whole room fell silent at her words. Tears threatened to make their way out of her eyes as she stood up.

"He's not a monster! I don't care if you agree. I'm marrying him no matter what!" Fluttershy screamed, bolting from the room.

The pegasus left, crying harder and harder. She didn't really know where she was going, but continued to run anyway.

When she was far enough away from the Ponyville Day Spa, she stopped, taking in her surroundings. She realized that she was near her cottage, not too far from Discord's castle. Wanting nothing but to be in his arms again, she took off towards the Everfree Forest and through the patch to his home.

White blurred around her as snowflakes began to fall from the sky. She started to become cold. Without stopping the mare broke through the trees and into his property.

Since she was one that he cared about, she was aloud in and out of the protective force field. Fluttershy ran to the door and knocked on it, desperately hoping that he was there.

She shuttered in relief when the door opened and Discord appeared in front of her.

Seeing her tear streaked face, the draconequus widened his eyes and picked her up in his arms.

"What is it, my darling?" he asked smoothly.

Fluttershy sniffled. "My… my friends, they… well, Rainbow Dash was… was so critical, and… she-she called you a m-monster and… and thought th-that you cast a spell o-on me…" She rambled into Discord's shoulder as he brought her to his room.

"Shh… sh-sh…" he soothed. "Darling, they were surprised. Don't worry about it. I'm sure that they'll get used to it."

Secretly the draconequus was fired to the bone that some pony would be as vulgar as to hurt his dear Fluttershy's feelings. _She'll get what's coming to her…_ He thought menacingly.

Discord laid his fiancé down and covered her with a few blankets to comfort her.

"Stay here, darling." He cooed. "You most likely need a rest."

Fluttershy nodded and closed her eyes.

Once her breathing deepened into sleep, Discord growled and flashed himself out of the castle. He appeared on a cloud in front of the Wonder Bolts Headquarters. Using a tracking spell and thinking about Rainbow Dash brought him to the place; otherwise he wouldn't have gone there in the first place.

Slowly, he knocked on the door. His anger boiled over when Spitfire opened the door.

"Ahh!" she yelled, reeling back in fear at the angry draconequus.

He flew in, fixing his glare at the cyan mare in the corner of the room.

"We have a problem to discuss…" he growled lowly.

Rainbow Dash widened her eyes in realization when he thrust his face in front of hers.

"What problem?" she asked, throwing her face towards him in anger. Though she understood what he meant, she was trying to hide the fear threatening to bubble to the surface by denying it.

"I think you know…" he drew back slightly. "A certain yellow pegasus came to my door crying about how harsh you had been. You made my fiancé collapse in sobs… and that's not okay with me…"

Spitfire stood back up and gasped. "You're engaged to Fluttershy?"

"Of course I am!" he spat at her, but turned back to Rainbow Dash. "Isn't there something you would like to say?"

The mare tried to back away, but Discord used his magic to lock her in one spot.

"I-I'm sorry!" she spoke in desperation. "I didn't mean to hurt her…"

Discord smirked cruelly. "Is that so? Because if you didn't mean to hurt her, then why did you try and talk her out of the engagement by suggesting… suggesting that I'd put a _spell_ on her?!" He roared

Rainbow Dash was now quivering with fear. "I-I really didn't mean to hurt her! She just… I just didn't expect it… really Discord, please, forgive me!" she begged.

The draconequus released her and stood to his full height once more, still smirking and glaring at her. "I will… but note this: If you _ever_ hurt her again… let's just say I won't be so nice next time…" He backed away and left in a flash.

Rainbow Dash was left alone with Spitfire once more.

"Wow." The orange mare rasped. "He's terrifying when he's angry!"

"Yeah…" In fact, the more she thought about it the more she earned respect for the chimera. "It almost makes me… semi… allow his engagement to Fluttershy…"

Spitfire scoffed. "Well, duh! After what I just saw, I'd say that he's intent on marrying her, and if that means knocking sense into one of her friends, then he's obviously going to do it."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "I guess maybe I don't hate the pair after all… he really does care about her enough to protect her against anything… even if it is going a little overboard." She started to become more comfortable with the fact that Fluttershy was marrying him.

From then on, Rainbow Dash didn't quite mind it so much and even started to befriend him… a little bit.

. . .

Fluttershy awoke feeling refreshed. She didn't remember what had happened, but she noticed that she was in Discord's house again. _What was it this time?_ Then she remembered everything at the spa and then running to Discord and him telling her to get some rest. _Speaking of which, where is he?_ She wondered.

Her answer came sooner than necessary when she turned over to see him on his side, his claw under his chin, gazing at her with amusement in his eyes. Squealing in shock, she reeled over to the other side of the bed, getting tangled in the covers once again.

"You know, my dear," Discord said as he snapped his fingers, causing the sheets to slide away, "you are most interesting to watch while you sleep." He pulled her forward with a motion of his paw and nuzzled her mane.

"O-oh," she sighed, "what did you do while I was sleeping?"

He smirked. "I only dealt with the problem at hoof. I don't think Rainbow Dash will be criticizing you anymore." Discord kissed her lightly, sitting up out of the bed.

Fluttershy furrowed her brows confusedly. "What did you do?"

Rolling his eyes secretly, he turned to her with a smug grin. "Only what was necessary to knock some sense into that mare."

She gazed at him suspiciously and then just shrugged it off, hoping that nothing happened that was too severe. Sitting up, she clopped to the door, but stopped when Discord appeared in front of her.

"Why the rush, my dear? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked.

The pegasus tilted her head. "Why does it matter? Did you have anything planned?" She gasped when he lifted her in his arms and stroked her mane.

"No," he said calmly, "but I don't know why you'd want to leave when you don't have to. Where are you going?" He asked again.

Fluttershy widened her eyes in realization. "I guess I don't really know. Maybe my animals need feeding or something."

Discord scoffed. "Please, if you needed that done I could do it in no time." He smirked. "Would you want to stay here for a little longer?"

Instantly squirmy, she wiggled out of his grasp. "No, I-I'm fine. I just… I really should get going. I'm sure there's something I need to do." She flew out of his bedroom door and through the front door.

Letting out a sigh, she flew through the forest and out of his property. She knew that he could flash her back if he wanted, but she hoped he wouldn't. Something about the way he was speaking to her made her nervous, like he was starting to become… possessive. Fluttershy ignored it and flew into town, landing when she arrived in town square.

Trotting along eagerly and seeing if she needed to fetch anything for Angel Bunny made her notice someone. His coat was a minty blue color with a darker mane and navy blue streaks in it. Slightly like a Mohawk, she recognized him instantly and widened her eyes with delight.

She galloped to him, causing him to stop in front of her.

"Seafoam!" She gasped. "How have you been? It's been so long since I've last seen you! Oh, I've missed you so much!"

The stallion looked confused for a moment, but then understood.

"Fluttershy!" He exclaimed. "I've been doing good, you?"

She giggled with excitement. "Fine. What are you doing here? I thought you were living in Manehatten now."

The pegasus flipped his mane exaggeratedly. "Oh, yes, well, my wealthy life became quite the bore. I came here on a business trip. I've been here for about four days and was going to make this my last, but since I saw you, I'm thinking about extending my stay." He threw his hooves around her in a tight embrace, and she squeezed him happily.

"Oh, I hope you do," Fluttershy said through his mane. Releasing him, she stumbled back a bit but straightened up when he lent her a hoof. "Thanks. What are you doing on this side of town?" She asked.

Seafoam tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know. I guess I'm just taking a walk."

At that moment an idea struck the yellow pegasus.

"Do you want to take a walk to the friendship castle?" She asked.

His eyes widened to the size of frying pans. "What?! The Princess of Friendship allows her subjects to visit her castle?"

Fluttershy giggled. "You didn't know? Oh, I guess she wasn't the princess when I last saw you. Twilight Sparkle, my friend, is the princess. She lets me visit whenever I want. Hello? Element of Kindness?" She lightly tapped his head with her hoof.

"Oh!" He gasped. "That's so awesome! You're Princess Twilight's best friend! Could we go now?"

She nodded and clopped forward with him beside her. More snowflakes began to drift from the sky. Tiny crystals landed on the already covered ground, creating a thicker blanket of snow along the roads. Tingling slightly from the cold, Fluttershy sped up and paused when she emerged onto the staircase up to Twilight's door.

"Such architecture!" He exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

Lightly, she knocked on the door and brightened when she noticed her friend appear in the doorway.

"Fluttershy," she nodded to her in greeting, "who is this?" Twilight turned her head to the minty pegasus beside her.

"I'm Seafoam," he said cheerily, "I'm one of Fluttershy's old, old friends. When she told me that I'd be visiting the Princess of Friendship, I guess she really wasn't kidding!" He bowed lowly. "It is an honor to be in your presence, princess!"

The yellow pegasus giggled. "You don't have to do that. I want you to meet the rest of my friends, so come on!" She lifted him with her hoof and walked through the door which Twilight had widened slightly to let them through.

Excitedly, Seafoam gazed around with wide eyes, taking in all of the stain glass windows and crystal walls. When the three emerged into the throne room, he nearly passed out with delight.

"Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie!" He gasped. "All of the Elements of Harmony together!" Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Uh…" Rainbow Dash stammered. "Wh-who are you?"

Fluttershy decided to take it. "This is Seafoam; he's an old friend of mine. Seafoam, would you like to tell them about you?" She inquired.

The pegasus nodded. "I'm a business pony from Manehatten, but I'm here on a business trip. I own the Antique Boutique in Canterlot and the Elegance store in my hometown. I came here to get some more ideas on small town fashions, but I never knew that I'd be so successful as to meet the whole of the Elements of Harmony!" Seafoam beamed when Rarity gasped.

"The Elegance Boutique?" She squealed delightedly. "That is one of my favorite shops in Manehatten! Oh, such beauty. Do you design all of your own outfits?" Rarity waited expectantly.

"Well…" he chuckled. "Yes, yes I do. Though, every once in a while my friend, Pixie Thimble, helps me with details and hems. As you would have figured, it's kind of hard to sew with hooves, so Pixie also helps me with keeping my lines straight and tinier things like that."

"My, my, Seafoam," she battered her eyelashes, "such talent."

"Thank you." He ducked his head shyly. "You all seem so nice. I think you'll be my favorite new group of friends!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooh… romantic tension. I have decided that Seafoam (MY OC) shall pose as a threat to Dissy dear. I have been debating whether or not I should bring my actual girl OC into it to pose as his "getting over Fluttershy" girlfriend, but I'm not sure. Also, leave PLENTY of reviews. (On all of my stories, not just this one!) I love to hear back from you guys on how I'm doing.**

 **Chapter 7**

Over the next few days, Discord was starting to become uncomfortable. Fluttershy became more and more distant, wanting nothing but to be on her way, even resulting to refusing his kisses if she had to. _What is going on with her? Has she forgotten that we're engaged?_ Enough was enough. He decided to watch her on his one-way window whenever she left, and when he did, his face lit with rage.

" _That's_ what she's been hiding from me?!" He roared in his bedroom. Discovering Seafoam made him engulf in flames.

 _She must have first started meeting with him four days ago when she left in such a hurry…_ He thought with menace. _Well, if she thinks that she can leave me that easily, I'll make her think twice about that…_

. . .

The forest looked beautiful. Icicles hung delicately from bare tree branches which were covered with their own blankets of snow. Everything around her glowed with pink and orange hues, reflecting the setting sun. Trotting along beside her was Seafoam. Fluttershy enjoyed watching him stop every few minutes and talk about how perfect all of the snow would be for a backdrop in a winter photoshoot, or how inspirational it all was for a new line. _He's so funny!_ She thought, giggling to herself.

Once the minty pegasus reached his vacation home, he said goodbye and went inside leaving a happy Fluttershy behind. Turning around, she headed back to her own home. Suddenly, she disappeared and then reappeared in front of Discord.

"D-Discord! Oh, I… I didn't expect you to…" she trailed off in fear at his expression.

He smirked. "Didn't expect me to walk in on your little catch up? Sorry, my dear, I suppose I wasn't expecting you to be hanging around a different stallion…" She gasped when Discord scooped her up and stroked her mane. "Such a pretty thing… of _course_ it wasn't your fault. You can't help it when another colt comes along and distracts you from what's really important…"

Fluttershy widened her eyes in alarm at his calm, yet menacing voice.

"Wh-what is this about?" She asked shakily.

"Oh, tch, tch, tch…" He put a claw to her lips. "I know you've been ignoring me for that stallion, but don't worry." Discord chuckled. "I won't let you anymore…"

Realizing what he was talking about made her sigh in slight relief. "You mean Seafoam? He's only a friend… and, well, I hadn't seen him in such a long time and that made me… well… you know…"

Discord shook his head. "Oh no, I've seen the way he looks at you… he thinks of you more than a friend, but don't worry… I love you too much to let you slip away that easily…" He smirked at her.

"What… what do you mean…?" She shrunk down as he pulled her closer.

"I mean…" His voice lowered to a whisper. "You won't be able to escape anymore…" Discord chuckled next to her ear.

As soon as he spoke those words she tried desperately to struggle out of his grasp, but he held her too tight.

"Ah, ah, ah… I don't think so…" He snapped his fingers and she appeared on his bed. "Don't even think about trying to run back to your _secret lover._ " The draconequus spat the words. "I've put a spell on that. It won't let you get out." Discord's eyes flashed with something that looked like pain and misery, but he quickly pushed it away.

Fluttershy gave it her best shot at explaining. "Please, Discord! Don't do this, he's only a friend! I'm sorry I ignored you… I was just so excited!"

"Oh, I know," he snarled, but then softened his tone, "and it pains me to do this… but you leave me no choice." Without another word he flashed away.

The pegasus sobbed into the pillows. _Why, Discord? Why?_ Her shoulders quivered with fear at his last words. " _You leave me no choice…"_ They rang aloud in her ears, her fear growing every time they repeated. _I was afraid of this… oh, if only I hadn't been so ignorant!_

. . .

Discord appeared where he picked Fluttershy up, in front of a small tan house in a clearing in the woods. _He'll pay for trying to take away my Fluttershy…_ The draconequus smirked and knocked on the door.

Seafoam opened it up with a smile. "Hey, Flutter-!" He broke off when he noticed the chimera at his door. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"My name is Discord, the Lord of Chaos, and I'm here to discuss a little something…" He crossed his arms with a smug grin. "What were you about to say?"

The stallion stared blankly for a moment, and then gasped. "Oh, I was about to say 'Hey Fluttershy.'" He looked up, beginning to feel fear prick at his hooves.

"Oh, really? Oh, I get it! You didn't know that… that she was engaged?" He laughed a bit, but in a cruel way.

Seafoam furrowed his brows in confusion. "What? She… she's engaged?"

Discord smirked, showing off his thorn sharp teeth. "Yes, in fact she is. To _me_ …" The draconequus grinned wider at the stallion's surprise. "And I don't like it when other ponies steal away her attention when it should be focused on me."

Becoming all of the way filled with fear, Seafoam backed away. "S-steal away? What… no… I-I wasn't trying… I-I mean, not much…" He broke off when Discord lifted him in the air by his hoof and pulled him nose to nose.

"Oh, I know what you mean…" He growled lowly. "I'm here to warn you… I don't care _what_ feelings you possess for my fiancé, you will leave her alone. She is _mine_ , not yours." Seafoam nodded desperately, trying to get him to let him go.

Discord dropped him in disgust and flashed back to his castle. Wanting to listen and hear what was going on, he appeared outside his room and by the door. Fluttershy was sobbing. His own eyes started to become misty at her cries. _I love you, darling! Please don't forget that…_ Discord sighed and opened the door a crack to peak in, only to terrify the pegasus on the bed. She leaped back and hit his backdrop, trying to scramble away.

"My dear, I-I…" he tried to explain, but the words died on his tongue.

"What did you do?" She cried. "What… what did you do to Seafoam?"

Discord lowered his gaze. "I warned him to stay away from you. I can't have him interfering in our relationship… not when it means so much to me." He dared to steal a glance at her, only to see her breathing heavily with her sobs.

"Well then, if it means so… so much to you… why…" She cried louder.

He sighed. "Darling, I can't risk losing you." The draconequus moved to the side of the bed and reached out a paw to stroke her mane comfortingly. "You're the only mare who gets me, and probably the only mare who ever will. I just… I can't even bare to think that I may be losing you to another stallion." She sniffled and leaned into his touch.

"You won't ever lose me, Discord. I love you." Fluttershy kissed him lightly and moved away. "Can you… c-could you…" she stammered.

The chimera stiffened at what she was trying to ask.

"I… I don't think I can…" at her fresh round of tears threatening to break the surface, he moved closer to her side. "Not that I want to keep you trapped… I just don't think I can bear to see you leave me after the shock." He nuzzled her nose, making her giggle slightly.

"Alright, one night." She promised, slipping down under the comforter.

Discord's gaze softened when she looked up at him, buried in the blankets. _Celestia, she's adorable!_ He marveled.

The draconequus got himself in the covers, snaking his tail around her backside and pushing her to him. He growled lightly when he felt her tail brush up against his fur.

"Darling, you absolutely mesmerize me…" he spoke lowly and buried his snout in her mane.

Fluttershy giggled. "As do you…" she trailed off a bit when his tail wrapped itself around her waist and pushed her to him fiercely. "D-Discord…"

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He was sure that she could hear it. _Oh, how I love this mare…_

"What is it, love?" He asked, running a claw under her chin.

"I… hmm…" The pegasus stopped when he pressed his lips over hers in a loving kiss.

Discord buried his claws in her mane and deepened the kiss. Groaning slightly caused the mare under him to shiver in delight, and he shuttered when he felt her tongue run along his lips as a sign for him to open. He did just that, letting her tickle his mouth with her soft tongue. Feeling as though his heart would explode when she wrestled against his tongue gave him all the more love for her. Without waiting another second, he delved into her mouth. She was sweet like honey.

Fluttershy moaned against him causing the draconequus to shake. His arm shot forward and he pushed against the backdrop.

"Darling, this…" he captured her lips again. "It's going to… to get out… of my control…" Every time he tried harder to stop, his passions raged on, fogging out anymore of his saneness.

"Discord please… don't worry about it… don't stop…" Fluttershy begged him. She let out a loud groan, snapping his dignity in half.

The draconequus lifted his paw from the backdrop and placed it in her mane again. He growled softly against her lips, but he was soon getting bored with staying in one position. Moving down to her neck, he placed several gentle kisses along the tender muscles, causing her to whimper. He chuckled and ran his tongue across her neck, savoring her sweet flavor.

Raging on, he moved to her ear and nipped it lightly with his sharp fangs, causing her to flinch away, but he held her firm. Her little noises caused him to want more and more, so he ran his claw along her back and over her hip. Her soft skin made him growl and he moved back to her face, kissing her passionately on the lips. Running his claw further down brought him to her thigh and then her ankle, causing her to shutter and moan.

"You are going to be the death of me…" he murmured against her lips.

Fluttershy giggled. "But you are an immortal…" she trailed off when he pushed his forehead against hers.

"That's right, my dear… so that means we have all the time in the world to start this, but since you want it to be now…" he groaned and kissed her again. _For extra emphasis…_ Silently he snapped his claws, soundproofing the room, even though no pony was to hear their love.

 **Yeah…. Heheh… I'm not really a rated M writer, so…. A-any who, I hope you liked this chapter! Once again, leave reviews and tell me how I'm doing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok… really? Rated M? No thanks… I don't really feel comfortable doing that… maybe when I'm like… married, but for now, since I'm only a teenager, I'll stick to mature TEEN rated stuff.**

 **Anywho… for slight spoilers, Seafoam is going to start to look good… maybe… (Or I might totally make him evil.) Leave me reviews and tell me what you think about it and what you think might happen! (Seriously though, I really want to get in some sort of plot twist. Should I bring in like… Sombra… Chrysalis… some OC villain… you tell me!)**

 **Chapter 8**

Fluttershy woke in a tight embrace, not being able to move. Hardly remembering that last night happened, she slipped out of her captor's grasp and moved over. _Who is that?_ She asked herself. With an inward gasp she realized that it was Discord. He groaned in his sleep and reached out to find her, but she dodged quickly and slid to the end of the bed, being caught by the magical force-field that only applied to her. The draconequus frowned slightly but turned over to his other side with his back to her. _I wonder if he's awake…_ She asked herself.

When he shifted, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Discord turned back over to look at her.

"So beautiful…" he murmured to himself, half asleep, though she heard it.

Stiffening slightly when he pulled her back to him with his tail, Fluttershy tried to pull away. _Let's just hope he passes this off as rough sleeping._ She silently prayed. She didn't know what possessed her to push him so hard as to act before their wedding, but it made her a little uncomfortable. She wanted to be away from him. Discord just chuckled and held on tighter. The pegasus whimpered slightly under his touch.

Seeming not to think anything of it, Discord sighed and rested his head on top of hers. Once again she tried to pull away, but he locked her in one spot, his tail around her waist and his arms around her back. Thinking fast, she relaxed and so did he, so she slipped out of his hold by going deeper to the bottom of the bed. While she was under the covers, she crawled back to the end of the bed and turned with her back to him.

Discord laughed softly and used his magic to pull her to him. By then she could feel his breath stronger and his touch more meaningful. _He's awake; he's just playing with me!_ Fluttershy shuddered slightly when he places several soft kisses on her neck, at which he chuckled. Once again she tried to move away, but found she couldn't. _He locked me in place!_ She whimpered at the thought.

"D-Discord, I want to go…" she tried to say.

The draconequus loosened his grip but didn't unlock her. "In due time…" he spoke lowly.

Fluttershy shut her eyes tight when he buried his face in her mane. Her heart rate tripled and her belly fluttered.

"S-stop…" the pegasus whimpered.

However, Discord did not stop, only asked her, "Why, my dear?"

Fluttershy sighed. "I-I… it's just, we… last night, I… I just…" She explained shakily.

Discord snapped his head up and looked at her, slight anger creeping into his gaze.

"A-are you… regretting last night?" He inquired slowly.

She froze. _Am I?_ She hadn't thought about that. Although the more she pondered it the more she realized that she didn't, she was just nervous.

"No…" Fluttershy heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm just… I'm nervous."

Reluctantly, he undid the lock spell and allowed her to move away. Taking the chance as soon as she got it, the pegasus moved to the edge once more, only to be blocked off by the protection spell.

"Oh, I forgot about that one…" Discord moved to her and pinned her against imaginary wall.

Fluttershy's breathing became heavy as he stared at her through golden and red eyes. Strangely the red became darker and glowed brighter, and that only meant one thing. _He's not going to relent…_ She thought shakily.

Chuckling slightly when he heard her whimper, Discord leaned forward and kissed her hungrily on the lips, not letting up until he had his full share. She lay helplessly under him, not able to move. _This is going to be difficult when we're married…_ She thought wryly. The pegasus heard him groan slightly when she accidentally brushed her tail up against him, and she instantly regretted doing that. He took it as a sign to go deeper, much to her dismay. Discord wrapped his tail around her waist, locking her in place, and he buried his claws in her mane. Suddenly he moved from her face to her neck, sending shivers up her spine as he placed soft kisses up and down. To push it further he ran his tongue on her soft fur, causing her to moan in response.

The sound made him shudder, but he moved on to her ear, nipping it gently. Flinching back only made him tighten his grip. Fluttershy decided the only thing she could do was to wait until he was finished, but that was harder than she thought. Discord groaned and slipped his tongue over her lips as a sign to open, and she did just that. Lying still, she let him explore her once more. The draconequus let out a loud moan when he hit her tongue and opened, encouraging her to slip in. Reluctantly, she did.

Fluttershy explored him as he had done her and felt him shiver when her tongue hit the roof of his mouth. She found that her passions were beginning to burn as he shifted over her to get a better grip. His size made her an easy target, but something about his large size made him more attractive.

"D-Dis… hmmph…" she tried to push him off, but he had locked her still with his magic once more.

The draconequus ran his tongue across her cheek, causing her to shiver. She whimpered when he used his tail to crush her against him. She had to put a stop to it or it would go too deep.

"Discord, stop…!" she said, breathless when he moved to her neck once again.

He chuckled. "Stop what, my dear?" The draconequus asked against her face.

"D-Discord, not… not again… not until our wedding night…" Fluttershy hoped that he would let go.

Sighing deeply, the draconequus let off her and snapped his fingers, undoing the spell on both the bed and her. Fluttershy shuttered a sigh of relief and slipped off. She turned back to him to see him pouting cutely, his face buried in the pillows.

"I'm sorry," she giggled a little, "but we can't get too caught up in ourselves. We have a day to meet." The pegasus flicked her tail.

Discord rolled his eyes and smirked. "Fine, but next time I won't be so nice."

"If I _let_ you have a next time," she gave him a mischievous smile of her own and clopped out the door, leaving the draconequus to stare after her lovingly. _She's so cute when she thinks she can control me!_ He sighed dreamily.

Fluttershy shook her head, laughing. Flittering up into the air when she met the door, she flew just above the trees of the Everfree Forest, gazing down below at the bare trees and feeling the cold winter wind. Not long after she left, she noticed Seafoam's house and decided to pay him a visit. _He could use some reassurance._ She thought.

Knocking on the door, she stepped back when she heard the clicking of chain and squeaking to indicate that it was opening.

"Hi, Seafoam!" She waved her hoof cheerily, but her smile quickly faded when she noticed his sad face. "What's wrong?" She inquired.

"N-nothing, but…" he rubbed his left hoof with his right hoof. "Y-you shouldn't see m-me anymore…"

Her gaze softened when she realized what he was referring to.

"Seafoam, Discord was just being over protective, don't worry." Fluttershy took a step towards him and hugged him. "It's fine. _He's_ fine, he just… h-he's not used to having some pony like me around and he wants to keep me as long as he possibly can, so… so he went overboard. Just ignore it; I'm sure he doesn't mind anymore." The pegasus stepped back and looked at the stallion in front of her. He seemed a bit happier at her attempts of comforting him.

"Ok, well…" he paused again, but continued. "I-I think the real reason he was being… umm… territorial of you is because I… I've always liked you… a-a bit more than a friend…" Fluttershy's eyes widened.

"You… you have?"

Seafoam gave her a sheepish smile. "Yeah. I guess it's just because we seemed to get along so well, and I always thought you were… pretty…" he murmured the last part.

The pegasus felt her eyes tear up and bit and she raised her hoof to her mouth in a small gasp.

"Th-that's really sweet… but you must know that I always thought about you as a personal friend, and not anything more." She hugged him once again. "I'll always be there for you, and don't worry. Discord respects my space and will be a wonderful husband to me…" _Most of the time…_ She thought back to that morning, rolling her eyes playfully.

"H-have you… already…" He didn't want to continue, his face flushing red.

Fluttershy took the hint and nodded. "Yes, we did, last night actually. Our wedding is in a little less than a month and everyone in Ponyville is invited. We're going to have it in the forest under a gazebo." She explained.

Taking all of this in, the stallion blinked and smiled. "Do you want to come inside?"

She thought about this, but decided against it. "No thanks. I need to head into town and meet up with my friends at the Hay Burger. Plus, I don't know if Discord would appreciate me being in your house after our… talk last night." At Fluttershy's hesitation, Seafoam tilted his head to the side.

"What talk?" He inquired suspiciously.

"Oh, n-nothing… it was just…" she trailed off, not wanting to go into details. "It was nothing."

However, the stallion was not convinced.

"Fluttershy, has he hurt you?" He took a step closer. "Did he do something to _force_ you?"

The pegasus widened her eyes. "No! He wouldn't do that… he just… he just overreacted and got angry. He didn't hurt me. Really, I'm okay." She nodded, affirming her statement and giving him security in the fact.

"Well, okay," Seafoam stepped away and looked at her. "Are you going to go meet your friends at the Hay Burger now?" When Fluttershy nodded, he waved goodbye as she set off.

Cool air met with her skin as she flew into town. The cold claws of wind probed her wings and cut into her hooves as her nose became red with the drop in temperature. _We'll surely have a white Heath's Warming._ She thought happily.

Landing slowly in front of her and her friends' favorite restaurant, she clopped inside hearing the tinkling of the doorbell ring above her head. Her friends sat together in a six pony table, chatting and having fun.

"Hello girls!" The pegasus called as she slid in a seat next to Twilight and Applejack.

"Hey there, Sugar Cube," the country pony greeted, "ready for some breakfast?"

Fluttershy nodded. "I'm very hungry. Sorry I was late. I was just a little… h-held back this morning." She paused, not wanting to go into details.

"Held back? How?" Rainbow Dash inquired from across the table.

Groaning slightly in her mind due to the fact that if any pony was to ask that question it had to be Rainbow Dash, she sighed. "N-nothing… Discord just… he just didn't want me to go."

Applejack got a knowing twinkle in her eyes while Twilight's face heated up and she winked. Fluttershy felt herself blush.

"Oh," the southern pony spoke out, "so that Discord got a little frisky, did he?"

She hid her face in her hooves, hoping that nobody would see the crimson red painted on her cheeks.

"Something like that…" she murmured.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Alrighty then, let's not pain her anymore with those questions. Is every pony ready to order?"

When each one around the table nodded, Pinkie Pie left to go ramble off a few meals to the frazzled waitress behind the counter.

The pegasus lifted her head and looked over at Rarity.

"How have you been doing?"

Tapping her chin lightly with her hoof, the fashionista shrugged.

"As well as I can," she responded simply, "but I am quite excited about the fact that Fancy Pants has just sent me a letter saying that he would like to come down to Ponyville and spend a week here! Ooh! I just cannot believe that he would do that. Maybe he is taking a shine to me!" She squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered another squeal.

Rainbow scoffed. "Seriously? You mares are about a mushy as mashed potatoes. Soarin' and I have gone out on two dates, and they weren't _near_ as gushy and girly as how you guys all want them to be."

Twilight giggled. "Oh yes, because going out to look at the sunset isn't girly at all."

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "We were having a picnic, but it's not like we kissed or anything. We were talking about areal moves and better landings, nothing romantic." The rainbow pony crossed her hooves and closed her eyes, nose in the air.

Applejack only sighed. "Sugar, it doesn't do bad to admit that ya love him. Haven't ya ever told him that? Haven't ya ever kissed him…? Maybe even on the cheek?" She reached a hoof forward and placed it on Rainbow's shoulder.

"Well…" her face grew beat red and she pressed her lips together in a nervous habit. "I-I did tell him I loved him on our first date after the Winter Dance… and… I-I leaned in… y-you can guess the rest…" At the laughs of her friends, Rainbow Dash became angry. "Come on! It was only a small kiss. Just a little brush on the lips…" She trailed off and blushed again.

Giggling heartily, Rarity put her hoof to her mouth. "Darling, that's wonderful! Do you think he'll be your special some pony?"

The cyan mare put her hoof to her head. "Guys! Honestly… it's a little early for that. Besides, you shouldn't be talking about _me_ that way when Fluttershy's pretty much already married to Discord. She stays at his castle every day and basically every night. I'm surprised they haven't tied the knot yet!"

Twilight gasped. "Have you?" She touched Fluttershy's hoof reassuringly.

Shrinking a bit under their heavy gazes, she stuttered out an answer.

"Y-yes… l-last night…"

Everyone around her became deadly silent and shot surprised glances at each other. Rarity looked at her nervously.

"H-he didn't… _force_ anything… did he?" She tilted her head.

The pegasus' head snapped up. "No! He wouldn't do that… it just happened. But don't worry; we aren't going to break up or anything. We're still getting married and you are all going to be bridesmaids. Oh, except for Twilight. She'll be performing the ceremony, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo will be my flower girls, and Spike will be the ring bearer. Of course Discord will have to choose his best mare, but that can wait. Our wedding will most likely be in about three weeks, and I have already chosen Octavia to be the musician. I sent her a letter and she wrote back, telling me that she'd be honored to play an orchestral wedding march." She paused. "There was one more thing… oh! Of course my birds will be helping her out with the music. We need variety." Everyone looked stunned to see that she already had everything figured out.

"That sounds lovely," Rarity commented.

At that moment Pinkie Pie came bouncing back over with the meals. She tossed a plate to everyone, and how she didn't get the food to fly off each plate was unknown. (Hey, she's Pinkie Pie!)

"What's lovely?" She asked cheerily, taking her seat next to the white unicorn.

"Fluttershy's wedding. We're going to be bridesmaids!" Rarity squealed excitedly. "I have the perfect design for our dresses. I can already see the designs!" All of the mares giggled at her excitement.

Laughing quietly herself, Fluttershy decided that whatever happened between her and Discord, their love would over power it. She picked up her fork and took a bite of the luscious pancakes. She had nearly forgotten how hungry she was, and quickly devoured her meal.

. . .

The breeze wisped past like cold claws probing her fur. Fluttershy shivered and broke into a trot. She knew that Discord had been expecting her to go back to his castle, but she didn't feel like it. Seeing Angel would make her happy, and she knew that she hadn't seen him in some time.

Hastily making her way over the bridge and to her front porch, she opened the door and noticed her pet bunny sitting on her couch with a sad look on his face. As soon as he saw Fluttershy, he leaped up and hopped to her hooves, hugging them blissfully.

"Aww," she cooed, "Angel darling, I missed you! I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a day or two… but I've been with Discord."

Her bunny looked up with annoyed eyes and squeaked something vile about the draconequus.

"Angel!" She gasped, appalled. "You shouldn't say such things. You know that I'm engaged to him. Besides, I want you to be beside me when I go down the aisle." The bunny tipped his head to one side as if he were considering the deal. Finally, he nodded. "Thank you so much! Oh… I've been so nervous about it all… Discord seems to want me with him day after day. I'm just not ready to leave all of you, but I do love him…" she sighed.

Nuzzling her pet, she flew over to her own bedroom and collapsed on her bed. _I'm so tired…_ She thought it was strange that she was feeling such fatigue. _Why should I be acting like this?_ It didn't make sense, but then again, she did act for the first time in her life the last night. _I suppose I'm just adjusting to it._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmm… I see one of you has already figured what I'm going to do. Oh well, I guess that means it'll be less of a surprise to you ! ;D**

 **Anyway, I am going to bring out Discord's possessive nature in this chapter… so get yourselves prepared. YAASS! Honestly, that is my favorite thing about FlutterCord fan-fics. The possessiveness of Discord! :D**

 **I was away at a camping trip during the weekend, and I have a five paragraph essay alone with a book and a work cited page to write this week, so that's why it's taking me so long. Sorry!**

 **Once again, enjoy, and leave me reviews!**

Chapter 9

Discord tapped his fingers together nervously. Fluttershy was supposed to come back to his castle, but she wasn't showing up. _Where could she be?_ The nagging feeling drove him insane. Enough was enough, and he finally decided to track her with his magic.

When he found her, however, his worries dissolved. She had trekked back to her cottage and fallen asleep on her bed. _Still… she should have told me that she wasn't going to come back… something tells me that she didn't want to._ Slight anger boiled inside him when he realized that she purposely went back to her cottage, not just because she forgot, but because she wanted to. Sighing out of the awareness that he would have to bring her back, he snapped his fingers, causing her sleeping body to appear on his bed.

She twitched slightly in her sleep, making Discord chuckle. Rising slowly, he padded over to the bed and lay down, covering himself with the blankets. For some reason she seemed to be in a very deep sleep, as if she had been waiting for her bedtime for nearly three days. _Why does she seem so tired?_ Using his magic once more, he scanned her body. What he found caused the draconequus to gasp in shock. _Already…?_

He laid frozen stiff. The only thought that occurred to him was this: _Our wedding day better come soon then… I don't know how much longer she can wait without it being noticed…_

. . .

Waking up in Discord's house annoyed the young pegasus. _Why does he always have to know where I am?_ Something told her that he was beginning to become possessive, but she ignored it. She felt that he wouldn't do that, but then again, he was always bringing her to his home.

Still bleary with sleep, Fluttershy slipped out of his bed and clopped heavily to the door. The mare nearly jumped away with shock when the draconequus appeared in front of her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She sighed. "Back to my house… I don't know. Why does it matter?"

Shaking his head and clicking his tongue, Discord picked her. "Because I don't want you getting hurt. You know how it drives me insane when I'm not with you." He nuzzled her mane.

Fluttershy leaned into his hug, but quickly slipped out of his grasp.

"But I can't stay here forever," she argued softly, "and I need to leave at some point."

Discord sighed. "I didn't want to do this…" Smirking playfully, he twisted his tail around her waist and walked towards the bed, placing her on it.

Fluttershy gasped and tried her best to fight it, but couldn't. She lay pinned down on his bed by his tail. Glancing up, she found that he was staring down at her with some emotion that she could not place.

"My dear," he spoke smoothly, "there's no need to rush…" The draconequus leaned down and stroked a stray piece of hair back into her mane.

Fluttershy jerked her head away.

"No," she persisted kindly, "you can't just lull me into your grasp." Relaxing slightly, she slipped out of his tail and darted towards the door.

Discord, however, didn't follow her.

"You are a trickster," he called in a soft voice from the bed. He watched as the mare winked at him and galloped out his door.

Fluttershy sighed in relief when she burst through his front door and into his garden. _That was strange…_ But before she could think any more about the matter, she was snapped back into his bedroom and had appeared on his bed. Looking up slowly, the pegasus gazed upon the draconequus.

He was over her, an arm on either side of her body. His eyes flickered darkly for a moment, but it was quickly pushed away.

"My dear," he addressed lowly, "you are aware that you can't escape, right?" She stiffened when he pushed his snout into her mane and chuckled.

Breathing heavy, she whimpered slightly against his touch. It was somewhat different than other times. One thing that she had been oblivious to ever since she got together with him was that he was beginning to become more and more confident in his possessive nature. She was his love, yes, but she was also _his_ in a sense that if he wanted her than he wouldn't let her go.

"Discord…" she squeaked.

The draconequus shook his head and kissed her neck lightly, sending shivers up her spine. Shakily taking a breath, she tried her best to push him away with her hooves, but it didn't work. He was much stronger than she was, and if he wanted something, he'd get it.

"Why the rush, love?" He asked lowly. Discord let out a quiet growl and snaked his tail around her waist line. "Like I said… I can't _stand_ being without you…"

Fluttershy shuddered as he ran his lips across her soft cheeks.

The draconequus was smart and decided to get a rise out of her instead of acting on immediate desire, so he refused to kiss her and tortured the young mare with nips and caresses.

Fluttershy sighed and waited patiently for him to kiss her, but he never did. _What's going on…?_ She felt a longing desire to capture his lips, but wouldn't take control without his consent. Soon enough, it became too much for her to bear, and she felt that she needed to kiss him.

"Discord, what are you waiting for?" She asked huskily.

The draconequus growled and smiled wickedly.

"I thought you'd never ask…"

Wasting not another minute, he pressed his lips over hers and sighed contentedly. He kissed her passionately, separating for a short amount of time, only to resituate. The mare under him shivered in delight and lifted her hooves, stroking his mane as he moved to a more comfortable spot over her.

 _I guess I don't really know what I was worried about…_ She concluded.

Discord groaned and pressed his body over hers completely. Slipping his tongue out and over her lips, he delved into her mouth as she opened for him. At first she didn't respond to him, but that was only because she was trying her hardest not to release a loud moan. When his tongue met with hers, however, all of her emotions were let out with one sound.

The moan rocked through Discord's body, and he groaned loudly. He felt her shiver when he ran his tongue across the roof of her mouth and enjoyed it immensely. Her little reactions were setting his blood on fire. Needing to hear more, he ran his claw down her spine and relished in the whimpering it caused.

Fluttershy's belly fluttered. She moaned slightly when he ran his claw all the way down her hip and to her ankle. The draconequus over the pegasus loved to torture her with subtle touches, and it drove her crazy.

Discord used his tail feather to tickle her neck. Enjoying the squeaks it caused, he continued with the small twitches until she finally tried to wriggle away.

"Discord…" she managed to say between laughs.

The draconequus smirked and pulled his tail away, leaving the mare under him a way to escape. Fluttershy nearly felt confused at the loss of contact, but didn't waste a moment to kiss him quickly and slip out of his hold.

Knowing what was going to happen beforehand, the chimera had already cast a spell on the bed in order to keep her from escaping. When she hit the imaginary wall, she slowly turned her head to him with a shaky look painted on her face.

Discord growled lowly and prowled towards her, step by step like a predator to his prey. Fluttershy shrunk slightly but continued to stare at him as he rose slightly over her. The pegasus whimpered when he stroked her mane, running his claws down her spine in the process.

"D-Discord…" she tried shakily, but nothing would do.

As if her saying his name set the draconequus off, he immediately curled the corners of his mouth into a dark smile. Fluttershy watched helplessly as he snaked his tail around her waist once again and pulled her to his body. Purring deep in his throat, Discord's eyes flashed possessively, the red becoming darker and glowing stronger.

"Have you forgotten who you belong to?" He asked lowly, his voice but a rumble. "You are mine, Fluttershy…" The draconequus chuckled at her whimper.

She took in a sharp breath when he pushed his forehead to hers and pressed her backside to the bed.

"Discord… stop…" she squeaked.

"Why, love?" He asked genuinely. "Why must I stop?"

Fluttershy's breathing slowed, and she realized that she didn't really have an answer; she simply wanted him to stop.

Instead of confessing this to him, however, she just continued to stare up at him, belly fluttering.

"If there is no answer provided then I don't stop," he chuckled when she widened her eyes.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt him plant several kisses down the soft tendons that made up her neck, sending shivers up her spine.

"Wh-what is this all about…?" She inquired weakly.

He simply chuckled and nipped her neck with his sharp teeth. Flinching back, she stiffened when he tightened his grip and buried his snout in her mane.

"All in good time, my dear…" he groaned.

"C-can't you… I-I mean… won't you tell me now?" She tried her best to struggle against his grasp, but he was still much too strong. "Why… why the sudden…" she trailed off into a series of inaudible mumbles.

"Darling… why does it matter?" He ignored her persists, not wanting to tell her so soon about what he had found out.

"Discord…" She turned her head to the side so that he couldn't look her in the eyes. "There's a reason behind this… what is it?"

When she looked away from him, he realized that he couldn't hold on to the secret. Besides, she'd find out one way or another.

"I…" he sighed. "Do you promise you won't… you won't freak out?" When she nodded, he paused, but soon continued. "You're… you're pregnant…"

Fluttershy threw her eyes wide with shock at his statement. _I'm… but how could that be?_ They had only just acted the night before, and it was near impossible for something like this to happen. _Although… I suppose I might be in season._

"How…?" She murmured unsurely.

Tightening his grip on her, he replied. "Draconequus foals always grow faster than pony foals during their time in the womb, so I suppose that could be why… also, you might be in season." At her hesitation to answer back, he knew he had to do something. "Hey… it won't be so bad. We're getting married in less than two weeks, and the baby most likely won't be born for another eight months…" She gasped at the short amount of time. "Don't worry. That's normal… although, most of the time a pure draconequus gets born in about six months or less, but mixed with a pony, it'll be delayed at most two months." She let out a shaky breath and shut her eyes tight.

"I won't be a good mother…" she muttered to herself, though he heard.

"Don't say that, love…" he pushed his muzzle to hers and gazed at her through bright golden eyes which were halfway closed. "Whatever we do, we do it together… just like…" Before she had any time to protest, he pressed his lips over hers in a loving kiss.

Fluttershy sighed against him and shuddered when he lifted his tongue and slipped it over her lips as a sign to open. Lifting her own tongue, the pegasus ran it across his and entwined it with hers. Discord groaned loudly and probed her sweet mouth, not leaving a single centimeter untouched.

"Discord… you know that we can't let this get too far…" she stated huskily when he moved to her neck once again, placing soft kisses on the tender muscles.

"I know, my dear…" he replied lowly. "But don't worry… I have it under control…"

Fluttershy shivered in delight when he ran his tongue across her collar bone and his lips across her soft cheeks. She let out a whimper when the draconequus nibbled on her lobe and twisted his tail further up her waist line.

The draconequus over her lifted his tail slightly to crush her to his body. She seemed to enjoy it, as the small pegasus giggled slightly against him.

Softly running his hands down her waist line, Discord chuckled lightly when she whimpered at the small motion. He loved the way she became his, and the way she didn't protest against him… most of the time. _Although it's not like you give her a way to escape when she does…_ He told himself.

Fluttershy could tell that he was beginning to get himself turned on, and she couldn't lie, she was beginning to a little earlier, but she knew that'd be pushing it. _I should probably stop him…_

"D-Discord…" she tried softly. "I don't think you have this under your control…"

The draconequus smiled against her lips and shook his head.

"You're right, darling…" he moved to her neck and ran his lips across the soft tendons, causing whimpers to arise from the pegasus. "I know we should stop… but I don't want you to go…"

Fluttershy giggled. "I know… I won't."

At her reassurance he sighed and lay down beside her.

"I love you…" He murmured, looking up at the ceiling.

"I love you too…" She replied, happily snuggling into him. _We'll work it out… we always do…_

 **Omg that ended well. I will try to make Fluttershy a bit more assertive towards him, but I like it when Discord is more in control. ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a little while, but I've been working on my school essays and my Five Nights at Freddy's: The White Eyes book. I've also been working on another book… but it won't be My Little Pony. It's going to be Five Nights at Freddy's, but it will also be a romantic drama, so if you like fluffy/romance, than be sure to check it out when I have it published!**

 **Hmm… mood swings sound kind of good. Yeah… yeah, I could do that. It won't be in this chapter, but I can make it happen in the next one. Please leave reviews and tell me how I'm doing!**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

Fluttershy sighed in bliss when she awoke. Discord had curled around her like a dragon guarding its' treasure, and she felt very warm. Wistfully standing on her hooves, she walked wobbly to the other side of the bed in order to get off and start her day. Although, when she tried to slide off, she hit the imaginary wall. _Oh, Discord…_ She chuckled slightly at the thought of him keeping her in their bed just to love her. _Wait… did I just… did I just think about this being_ our _bed?_ She guessed that she had just never thought about officially sharing a bed with him.

Shaking her head slightly, she treaded back to Discord and nudged him slightly with her hoof.

"Discord…" She called him softly. "Discord, honey, wake up…"

The draconequus groaned in his sleep and muttered, "Oh, Fluttershy…" She gasped slightly as he used his tail to pull her to him.

His large body shape wrapped itself around her, and he used his arms and head to trap her against him. Sighing lightly, she nuzzled his chest in attempts to wake him up once again.

"Darling…" He groaned once again. "What do you need?" His eyes opened slightly, and he stared at her.

"The spell is still on the bed, love…" She smiled up at him, and he chuckled.

Clicking his tongue lightly, he shook his head. "That's simply because I don't want you escaping, my little finch…" Discord nuzzled her forehead, making her giggle.

"I need to go at some point…" Fluttershy tried to wriggle away, but found that he had cast a spell on her to lock her in one spot. "D-Discord…"

Wickedly, he smirked at her and ran his claws down her back in a tickling motion, causing whimpers and laughter to arise from the pegasus.

"S-stop… haha… please…" She tried very hard to kick him, but his magic had paralyzed her.

"Darling…" He removed his claw and forced her chin up to look at him. "Why do you want to go?"

She sighed and looked up at him unsurely. "Don't I tell you this each time you ask? I need to go back to my house and see my pets… I want to see Twilight and the girls… and I most likely need to see Seafoam again for reassurance…" As soon as she spoke his name she froze.

Discord's eyes flashed a darker color, and a low growl erupted from his throat.

"You're still seeing him? Why?"

Fluttershy whimpered at his low tone.

"I-I… well… h-he's a friend…"

The draconequus shook his head and snarled. Placing a hand on either side of her and undoing the spell, he snaked his tail up her waist line and gazed at her through fiery eyes.

"You are _not_ allowed to see him…" Discord's voice was coarse and low.

"B-but… D-Discord… why?" Doing her best to convince him did nothing for her.

"No…" He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "You cannot see him… and if I found out that you have…" The pegasus under him whimpered again, and his eyes softened when he heard this. "D-darling… I just don't want to lose you… please don't go back to him…"

At this, the mare smiled slightly.

"You won't lose me, love…" She pushed her nose to his and nipped his lip slightly. "There's nobody else in the world that I'd rather be with than you…" Her voice became husky with desire, and the draconequus over her growled lightly.

"You are a temptress…" He kissed her hungrily and sucked on her lower lip. "Which is why I love you…"

Giggling slightly, Fluttershy felt him move to her cheek and plant soft kisses up to her ear lobe. She gasped lightly when he nipped it, but relaxed when he ran his tongue back down her neck line. In a matter of seconds he was burying his face in her mane. Whimpers arose from the pegasus as he ran his claw under her chin, tracing her collar bone and extending his strokes down to her belly. He groaned and caused her cheeks to tingle as he ran his lips softly over them. _I love him so much…_ She smiled when he moved back to her lips and plunged inside.

Discord felt himself quickly lose control over his raging desires. Adding on to his already stressed state, Fluttershy pushed him further by running her hooves up and through his mane. He sighed against her lips and pressed himself against her completely, causing his beloved to let out a breath.

"Discord…" She smiled. "My love… are you trying to _fight_ your feelings…?" He growled lowly at her husky voice.

"I don't know my little finch… should I?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Darling… be careful, but don't stop…"

He chuckled and smirked, pushing his forehead to hers.

"My dear… if you wouldn't mind so much…" She giggled at his hungry tone and wanting look. "I suppose then that I should keep you here…"

Fluttering inside, Fluttershy's breathing increased when his eyes flashed darkly, and he slipped his tongue over her lips. She opened for him, and the draconequus hungrily probed her mouth and even wrestled with her tongue. Lightly running his hands down her sides, the draconequus twisted his tail further up her waist and groaned inside her mouth. She tasted so sweet, and he loved it. Separating from her face, he moved to her neck and kissed lightly up and down the soft tendons. Fluttershy whimpered at the action and moaned loudly. Discord grinned wickedly and picked her hooves up, placing them against his cheeks and leaning into them.

Fluttershy smiled.

"You drive me crazy…" She moaned.

Discord only smirked wider. He planted a passionate kiss right on her forehead and then lightly kissed down the side of her cheek. She whimpered at his soft lips. Despite her previous carelessness about his wants for her, she suddenly became antsy and felt like she needed to move away.

"Discord… I really don't think that this would be safe…"

He shook his head. "You've pulled me this deep into it. I can't just leave it hanging like this…" The draconequus chuckled at her low moan.

"I-I suppose…" He cut her off by pressing his lips hungrily against hers, and she melted against him.

"That's more like it…" He growled lowly. The draconequus couldn't help it; his possessive nature was starting to show through again.

His breathing became ragged and hungry, while his gaze shifted from red and gold to a dark ruby and copper. It glowed stronger as well. _I cannot let you go… not yet…_ He groaned and delved into her mouth once again, opening himself so that she could slip inside. She obliged by hesitantly lifting her tongue and placing it in his mouth.

"I know you can to better than that…" He purred loudly. "Don't make me force it out of you…"

Fluttershy giggled a little by his romantic threat. Moving her tongue around more freely now, she latched onto the roof of his mouth and moaned. He chuckled when she whimpered as he pressed himself over her stronger.

"I love you darling…" He reassured her. "Don't forget that… do you trust me, love?" He pulled back and sighed in relief when he saw that her eyes were beginning to cloud with desire and that her cheeks were flushed red. A nagging feeling met him. He wanted her so badly… but she was pregnant. "Although… we can't get too carried away… but I could keep you here just a little longer…" He growled playfully.

"Yes, you're right… and I would _love_ to stay a bit longer." Her voice was coarse and husky once again.

Discord smiled and buried his face in her mane. _I really can't wait until our wedding day…_

. . .

About an hour or so later, Fluttershy was curled up lightly against her future husband. He had undone the lock spell on the bed so that she could leave if she wanted, so she decided that now was a better time than never. Giving him one last kiss, she slipped away from the sleeping draconequus and off of the bed. _He's so cute…_ She marveled as he slept soundlessly.

The pegasus treaded over to his doorway and then over to his front door where she made her exit. The birds were chirping in the garden that he'd made for her, and the flowers were just beautiful. For a moment she felt that she could stay, but decided against it. She needed to see her friends.

Snow covered trees lay ahead. Fluttershy looked back at the garden and giggled slightly. It was warm and blooming with spring trees, and there wasn't a snowflake on the ground, but in the forest, it was cold, and the trees were all bare. _That's my Discord…_ Shaking her head, she flew up and over the trees as quickly as possible.

Soon enough she was out of the Everfree Forest and into town. She spotted several ponies buying what they could from the last summer's crops, but she didn't see her friends. _Maybe they're all at Twilight's._ She thought.

Gingerly landing in the thin layer of snowflakes, the pony made her way up to the Friendship Castle. She clopped up the steps and knocked on the door, hoping for Twilight or Spike to open up.

Suddenly, a creak sounded, and the door was opened.

"Fluttershy," she looked down and saw Spike, "you made it just in time!"

She cocked her head to one side. "I-in time for what?"

"In time to have fun with us!" He laughed. "Nothing special was planned, but we were hoping you'd stop by. Come on, everyone is in the throne room."

Smiling slightly, she followed the green and purple dragon through the sparkling corridor and into a room on the right. She heard delighted giggles and happy laughter from outside the door, so she couldn't wait to get inside. Spike opened the door for her, and she instantly noticed a piñata and some cupcakes along with a game of Pin the Tail on the Pony.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called from where she was having a hoof-wrestle with Applejack. "I'm so glad you came. We were beginning to get worried about you. You weren't here yesterday, and this morning you didn't show up, so…" The cow pony beside her winked.

"I'll bet I know why!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Fluttershy blushed red and froze.

"Now I definitely know why!" Applejack laughed strongly and pulled away from the hoof-wrestle. "Ya have fun this mornin', Sugar Cube?"

She smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes…"

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "You are seriously going through with this, Fluttershy?" She chuckled a bit and shook her head. "Speaking of which, where is Discord?"

"He's at the castle," she smiled. "H-he and I… w-we usually spend time together at night and in the mornings." Suddenly her smile turned into a frown as she remembered something Discord had told her the night before. _"You're pregnant…"_ His voice rang in her ears, and she blushed.

"What's wrong, Sugar?" Applejack reached up a hoof and placed it on her shoulder.

"O-oh… nothing," she reassured her shakily. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Hun, I don't think is nothin'. Why don't you tell me what it is?" The cow pony looked concerned for her friend.

"Well…" She sighed and decided that with the quick amount of time for her new son or daughter, she might as well tell them now. "I-I… am…" The pegasus murmured "pregnant" inaudibly.

Applejack furrowed her brows. "Come again…?"

Fluttershy took a step back as if they would attack her.

"Promise… promise you won't freak out…?" When they nodded, she sighed. "I-I'm pregnant…"

It was almost so quiet that Applejack couldn't hear it, but she just barely heard, and so did Rainbow Dash.

"What?!" The rainbow mare exclaimed. "Already?! How in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you _already_ pregnant?!" As soon as she yelped it out loud, Pinkie Pie stopped doing her DJ tunes and stared at the yellow mare.

Twilight and Rarity did the same from where they were looking at clothes magazines.

"D-darling…" Rarity bit her lip. "Did she just say what I think she said? That you're pregnant?"

Fluttershy shrank from all of the eyes on her. Applejack pursed her lips, Rainbow Dash was becoming a little red with embarrassment, Twilight was growing a thin smile, and Pinkie Pie clopped up to her happily.

"Yes! She did! Ooh! I'm going to be an auntie!" The pink earth pony smiled happily.

Fluttershy thought right then and there if it was possible to die from embarrassment.

"Y-yes…" She whispered. "I-it happened yesterday…"

Twilight laughed. "This is wonderful! How long do you think it'll take to have it?" To be honest, it was a bit confusing to why Twilight was so cheerful about it. _Same with Pinkie Pie…_

Shakily backing away, she hit the wall behind her. Rainbow Dash furrowed her brows angrily and took a step forward.

"How could you not tell us as soon as you found out?" She asked. "Why did you wait until now?"

The mare shook her head. "I-I… well… Discord wanted me to stay, and… I-I had just found out last night…"

Applejack glared at Rainbow Dash.

"Shut up," she rebuked her. "She can't help the fact that draconequus babies grow faster than ponies. Besides, she's just as surprised as we are. Isn't that right, Sugar Cube?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Discord told me that since draconequus babies take only six months to grow, added on to pony months it'll take about eight months. So…" The whole room went silent and Twilight giggled.

"Wow… I really didn't expect this… have you guys thought about names?" She looked expectantly at her friend.

Shaking her head at her the unicorn's giddiness, she admitted, "No, we haven't. We probably will after we get married. But for right now, it won't be noticeable, so please don't tell anybody else. Can this just be a friend secret? Y-you know… like… S.F.S.?"

All of the mares in the room except for Pinkie Pie tilted their heads in confusion.

"What's S.F.S.?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie Pie laughed loudly. "It's _obviously_ Secret Friendie Stuff! Honestly girls, it's pretty easy to figure out!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and giggled. "I guess… anyway, are you up for a mean game of Pin the Tail on the Pony?" She nudged Fluttershy happily in the side.

"Oh, sure!" She sighed in relief that her friends didn't take it too hard.

She clopped over to the tail table and picked out a black tail. _Usually I'd pick the pink one… but this is for Discord._ She smiled thinking about her love. Blissfully, she went to join her friends.

. . .

The trees blurred prettily around her as she trotted away from town and to her cottage. Fluttershy was going back to cottage, but she decided to take the scenic route through the safe side of the forest. With delicate grace, the snowflakes drifted down from the sky and landed softly at her hooves. Quiet crunches sounded from the snow as she clopped quickly through the open forest. Suddenly, a shade of pastel blue caught the edge of her vision. _What…?_ Turning to her left, she gazed at Seafoam's house. She froze. Although Discord had told her never to see him again, she couldn't imagine ignoring her friend forever without a proper goodbye. _Well… should I?_ As she was debating this in her mind, an independent urge welled up inside her. _We are engaged, and that means we make choices together. I didn't contribute to his choice to forbid me from Seafoam, so that means that as long as I'm not going against our promise to each other, I am fine._ Seeming content with the decision, she walked more slowly towards the steps to his denim blue house.

Cold fog and frost blurred the glass window on his door, so she couldn't see properly into his house to be able to see if he was coming to the door when she knocked, but the quiet hoof steps alerted her enough. Fluttershy smiled as he opened up to her.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" He greeted, clearly happy to see her.

"Hello, Seafoam," she ducked her head. "It's good to see you. Mind if I come in?"

The pegasus widened his eyes, but nodded. "Well… sure." Once she had settled herself on his couch, he clopped over to her. "What are you doing here?"

The yellow mare grinned softly. "I just wanted to see you. No reason specifically."

Carefully distancing himself from her when he sat beside her, Seafoam nodded. "Okay, well, since you're here, what do you want to do?"

Fluttershy's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Do you have the Butterfly Land board game?"

The mint pony laughed and stomped his hoof on the couch lightly. "Yeah! You still like that game? I remember when we were only kids and we'd play it all the time!"

Clopping up to the shelf on the far side of the chocolate walls, he pulled out a colorful game board and set it on the floor, motioning for her to sit beside him.

"Come on, you can be Gumdrop this time." He chuckled inwardly as he remembered how they'd fight childishly over the favorite tangerine colored pony piece.

Cheerfully, she smiled. "Thanks. You know, it really feels good to be here." _And I mean really… I do love him, but sometimes it's good to blow off his steam…_

 **Yeah… mood swings… I could make that work. In the meantime, leave me reviews and tell me what you think might happen if Discord finds out!**


	11. Notice!

**Notice!**

 **This isn't a chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't end up getting a chapter out Dec. 26, but I actually didn't get the laptop back until Dec. 27, so I couldn't have. But why have I not gotten out a chapter yet? Guys, I am working on it, but I am SERIOUSLY going through a writer's block. I'm literally SO stressed out about school. I have a LOT to do, and I'm always worrying that I won't get it done in time. Oh my GOIHD! I have so much work.**

 **Anyway, I will be trying my hardest to get ideas and write them down in the chapter, but it's hard to constantly write chapters. I LOVE writing, but sometimes I need to take a break. I'm not going to set a specific date, but you can definitely predict a chapter by February. However, that doesn't mean that I won't be getting a chapter before then. Now I can't promise it, but I think I'll be able to get a chapter out before then.**

 **Bye guys!**

 **Sincerely, Kristianna**


End file.
